Duo Ōtsutsuki
by PEE II
Summary: Mereka berdua adalah keturunan Ōtsutsuki Generasi ke-2, Naruto, dan Sasuke. Kekuatan luar biasa hebat nan mampu menghancurkan Dunia, mereka miliki. Namun siapa yang menyangka, jika kedua keturunan ini sangatlah unik. Bodoh, Pintar, Mesum, dan berbagai hal mereka berdua miliki. Akan tetapi, Ōtsutsuki Generasi pertama, mulai bergerak. -Arc I: NiŌkami no Himitsu!-, Fem!Kurama
1. Arc I: Bagian 1- Awal!

_**Tittle : Duo Ootsutsuki**_

_**Disclaimer : Naruto dan High School DxD bukanlah milik saya. Hanya cerita yang jadi milik saya**_

_**Rated : M**_

_**Genre : Action, Comedy, Ecchi, Friendship ,Fantasy, Supranatural, Shounen dengan sedikit Romance**_

_**Summary : Kejadian yang tidak terduga, membuat Naruto harus ikut dalam sebuah masalah. Karena kejadian itu, mengubah kehidupannya. Dan Kejadian itu juga, yang membuatnya berurusan dengan makhluk supranatural. Namun, semua itu membuat hari-harinya jauh lebih berwarna**_

_**Warning : OOC, Gaje, Typo(mungkin) Etc.**_

_**[A/N: Mungkin judul dan cerita memiliki banyak kesamaan dengan fic lain.]**_

* * *

_**o0o**_

_**Saya tidak memaksa anda untuk membaca Fic ini. Jika tidak suka, silahkan tekan 'Back' atau 'Close Tab**_

**_Jangan baca jika tidak suka_**

_**o0o**_

* * *

Ratusan tahun yang lalu terjadi perang besar yang bisa disebut 'Great War' ,perang yang melibatkan tiga Kubu yaitu Tenshi, Akuma dan Da-Tenshi. Dalam perang tersebut, banyak dampak dan kerugian besar yang disebabkan oleh ketiga Kubu itu. Bahkan, Kubu Manusia juga ikut dalam perang tersebut. Bukan hanya Kubu Manusia, Kubu lain seperti Youkai pun juga turut serta.

Dalam perang yang berlangsung lama ini, ada 1 Kubu yang ditakuti oleh oleh Kubu lain, Kubu Youkai. Mereka mempunyai pemimpin yang memiliki kekuatan mengerikan. Sebuah kekuatan yang hampir tidak memiliki batas, Juubi No Ookami. Dia memiliki kemampuan mengendalikan semua elemen dasar seperti air, api, tanah, angin, petir serta elemen yin dan yang. Memiliki ekor berjumlah 10. Bukan hanya mempunyai kemampuan mengendalian elemen saja, namun dia juga mempunyai mata yang unik. Mata yang tidak dimiliki oleh Youkai lain selain Juubi No Ookami itu sendiri, Yogengan. Mata berbentuk pola riak air dengan 9 tomoe mengitarinya dan berwarna ungu. Kemampuan mata ini sangatlah istimewa, dapat mempredisksi gerakan lawan, melihat objek yang bergerak cepat, mengendalikan 5 elemen dasar dan lain-lain.

Juubi No Ookami hanya sebuah julukan, ia memiliki nama yang dikenal dengan, Hagoromo Ootsutsuki.

Namun, setelah 'Great War' berakhir. Ia dikabarkan telah mati bersama dengan pemimpin Kubu lain termasuk Tuhan(dalam anime). Tidak ada yang tahu kenapa ia mati dan bagaimana bisa Tuhan juga ikut mati, padahal ia adalah Sang Pencipta. Hingga akhirnya, kepemimpinan Kubu Youkai digantikan oleh Kyuubi No Youko. Yang memiliki ekor berjumlah 9, kurang 1 ekor dibandingkan dengan pemimping yang sebelumnya.

Mereka sebenarnya tidak tahu alasan kenapa Hagoromo mati. Ia mati karena melindungi seorang manusia. Manusia pertama yang bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta. Manusia pertama yang mengubah kehidupannya. Dan Manusia pertama yang memberikan ia keturunan. Ya, dia mati untuk melindungi keturunan persilangan antara Kubu Manusia dan Youkai yang dikandung oleh seorang Manusia.

Sampai saat ini, keturunan dari Hagoromo terus berkembang. Tetapi, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang memiliki kemampuan dan kekuatannya. Entah berapa keturunan lagi, kemampuan dan kekuatan Hagoromo dimiliki oleh keturunannya. Dia bahkan meninggalkan hewan peliharaannya untuk menjaga mereka.

.

.

.

Naruto POV

Hai, perkenalkan. Namaku ialah Ootsutsuki Naruto. Namun, pamanku menyuruhku mengganti marga itu menjadi Namikaze. Entah apa alasannya menyuruhku mengganti marga tersebut. Tapi itu tidak masalah buatku. Umurku saat ini adalah 16 tahun, memiliki ciri-ciri berambut kuning jabrik, terdapat sebuah tanda lahir seperti kumis kucing di bagian pipi dan tinggi 170cm. Aku bersekolah di Kuoh Akademi,berada di kelas 2b. Sekolah yang dulunya sekolah khusus wanita. Kini berganti menjadi sekolah umum. Sekolah yang memiliki kadar lebih banyak para siswi dibanding siswa. Tetapi, sekolah itu memiliki banyak orang-orang aneh. Contohnya para siswi disana sering bertingkah tidak normal, maksudnya ialah tingkah laku mereka berubah ketika ada siswa tampan yang ada di Kuoh. Untuk siswa disana tidak jauh berbeda, namun baru sedikit siswa yang berminat masuk di Kuoh. Siswa disana kebanyakan bersifat mesum, cabul dan apalah itu yang termasuk dalam kategori tersebut.

Apakah aku masuk dalam kategori siswa yang seperti itu?

Jawabannya, Tidak.

Aku lebih dikenal seorang siswa yang mencoba menjauh dari para siswi. Mengapa begitu? Sebenarnya aku terlalu malas dengan mereka. Bukan karena mereka kurang cantik atau sexy. Tapi yah ... pokoknya seperti itulah

Oke, lupakan soal itu.

Sekarang, kehidupan di rumahku. Dulu, aku hidup bersama pamanku, Jiraya. Atau lebih sering kupanggil Ero-ji-san. Level serta tingkat kemesumannya lebih tinggi dari orang-orang yang pernah kutemui sebelumnya. Siapa mereka sudah tahu bukan? Yap, si Trio Mesum di Akademi Kuoh. Walaupun dia mesum, Ero-ji-san tetap orang yang paling aku kagumi. Berbagai novel telah ia buat, mulai dari kisah cinta, petualangan, detektif dan terakhir ... apa aku perlu sebutkan? Baiklah, novel porno.

Dan yang paling aneh adalah kenapa dari banyaknya novel yang ia buat, hanya novel porno berjudul Icha-Icha Paradise yang berisikin cerita porno-lah terjual paling banyak. Entah dukun atau jimat apa yang Ero-ji-san pakai sampai novel itu terjual banyak. Yang pasti, jika kalian membaca novel itu, dunia akan kiamat.

Bersama dengannya, banyak sekali kenagan yang tak dapat aku lupakan. Tapi itu dulu, sekarang ... ia telah tiada. Aku tidak tau kenapa Ero-ji-san meninggal secepat itu. Pegaiwai cafe bilang, Ero-ji-san tiada karena sebuah kecelakaan sewaktu pulang dari cafe saat tengah malam. Aku hanya berharap, semoga tingkat dan level kemesumannya diterima di surga sana.

Sehari setelah pemakaman paman Jiraya. Hidupku serasa berubah. Ketika dia masih ada, banyak hal-hal yang kami alami bertiga.

Bertiga?

Oh, aku melupakan Kurama. Kurama adalah hewan peliharaan kami. Seekor rubah dengan bulu berwarna merah, memiliki tanda berwarna hitam disekitar mata sampai telingan. Dia merupakan hewan kesayanganku sekaligus teman penghiburku.

Bahkan, Paman Jiraya pernah berkata. Bahwa, Kurama telah ada sejak zaman kakek moyang kami. Hebat bukan, tapi itu memang benar adanya atau hanya omong kosong belaka aku juga tidak tahu. Perlu diingat! Kurama tidak senang yang namanya kucing. Padahal mereka hampir sejenis.

Mengenai ayah dan ibuku.

Entahlah. Dari dulu aku hidup hanya dengan Paman Jiraya dan Kurama saja. Paman juga pernah bilang, bahwa ayahku adalah pria berambut kuning berupa yang tampan, memiliki sifat bijaksana dan banyak disukai para wanita. Terlihat sama dan pasti, ia bernasib sama sepertiku. Selanjutnya ibuku, wanita berambut merah panjang sepunggung, menawan, cantik, ramah dan sexy. Sexy adalah penilaian pamanku, bukan diriku. Mana mungkin aku bilang bahwa ibuku orang yang sexy. Jika dia masih ada dan aku mengatakan itu padanya. Bisa dihajar habis-habisan aku. Oke, lupakan tentang itu.

Senang rasanya mempunyai ayah dan ibu seperti mereka. Jika aku bisa berharap, aku ingin hidup bersama mereka. Bermain bersama, bercanda, tertawa bersama, melakukan hal seperti keluarga biasa lakukan dan masih banyak lagi.

Tapi, sepertinya itu hal yang mustahil. Mengingat mereka sudah tiada, aku hanya bisa membayangkan saja.

Naruto POV End

.

.

.

Sehabis pulang dari Kuoh Akademi. Naruto saat ini pergi menuju ke cafe milik Jiraya yang kini dipegang oleh dirinya. Dengan pakaian seragam sekolah berlambang Kuoh Akademi, ia berjalan ke sana. Setelah kematian Jiraya, Naruto harus meneruskan bisnis cafe milik pamannya ini seorang diri. Namun jangan khawatir, pegawai di sana sudah mengenal dan akrab dengan Naruto. Jadi, jika ada hal yang tidak dimengerti oleh Naruto, mereka menjelaskan secara jelas.

Tetapi, diantara semua pegawai cafe miliknya, tidak ada satupun dari mereka bergender laki-laki. Semuanya adalah wanita. Dan Naruto harus bisa untuk tidak pingsan saat mereka semua menerjang dan memeluk dirinya, hanya beberapa pegawai saja. Bahkan, mereka semua merupakan wanita cantik dan sexy. Jangan lupa, dada yang besar!

Kring...kring...kring!

Bunyi bel pintu masuk berbunyi ketika Naruto memasuki cafe miliknya. Dan di sana, sudah ada beberapa pegawai yang menyambut dirinya.

"Selamat datang Naruto-sama." Sapa salah satu dari mereka kepada Naruto. Mei Terumi, memiliki mata berwarna hijau, rambut merah-kecoklatan yang ditata menjadi pola herringbone di belakang

"Ya, Mei." Jawab Naruto sambil melangkah menuju ruang pribadinya.

"Ne, Naruto-sama. Kau semakin tampan saja hari demi hari." Goda Mei memasang pose erotis.

"Eh?" Berhenti saat mendengar Mei berkata demikian.

"J-Jangan macam-macam M-Mei." Naruto bergerak mundur secara perlahan-lahan. Ia sudah mengerti maksud Mei menggoda dirinya. Jika situasi sekarang seperti ini Naruto harus pingsan dengan keadaan darah keluar dari hidungnya dan tenggelam dalam dada milik Mei.

"'Macam-macam' bagaimana, Naruto-sama? Aku 'kan, hanya memberimu 'service' gratis untuk Anda." Mendengar kata service, seolah mimpi buruk bagi Naruto.

"Aku datang, Naruto-sama!" Mei menerjang Naruto yang tidak bergerak di sana.

Pletak!

Aksi Mei menerjang Naruto harus terhenti saat sebuah benda mengenai dirinya dari arah dapur.

"Berhenti menggoda Naruto-sama, Mei. Kita punya banyak pekerjaan di sini. Dan juga ...," memberi jeda dan memperhatikan pelanggan yang menyaksikan kegiatan Mei ingin menerjang Naruto, "kau membuat mereka mimisan lagi." Lanjutnya sambil memperhatikan pelanggan yang sedang bergairah serta mimisan. Akibat pose erotis dari Mei.

"Huwaa ... Mei-san benar-benar membuatku bergairah."

"Dia jauh lebih seksi dari istriku."

"82-53-79. Bagus dan menawan."

Berbagai tanggapan mengenai Mei dari para pelanggan. Mei pun berpura-pura malu di depan mereka semua.

"I-Itu karena kalian sudah mau mampir di cafe ini." Ujarnya dibuat-buat merona.

"Kami akan selalu datang ke sini Mei-san!"

"Sampai dompetku habispun, aku akan tetap ke sini!"

.

"Hanya perasaanku saja atau dia selalu begitu ya?" Gumam seorang yang melempar Mei sebelumnya.

"Haha! Begitulah dia, Tsunade-san. Bukankah, kau juga sudah tahu sifatnya seperti itu?" Tanggap Naruto pada seorang karyawati bernama Tsunade. Tsunade Senju, wanita cantik dan sexy dengan bola mata coklat dan surai pirang.

"Kurasa Anda benar, Naruto-sama." Balas Tsunade sebari memperhatikan Mei sedang mencatat pesanan dari pelanggan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana sekolah Anda hari ini, Naruto-sama?" Mengganti topik pembicaraan mengenai sekolah Naruto.

"Y-Yah ... kau sudah tahu 'kan, Tsunade-san? Mereka semua selalu mengerubungiku kemanapun aku pergi. Itu membuatku jadi tidak bebas dan lagi ... hah, aku tidak mau membahasnya." Tsunade terkikik pelan untuk jawaban Naruto.

"B-Berhentilah terkikik seperti itu, Tsunade-san!" Tak peduli Naruto kesal, Tsunade terus menerus terkikiknys untuk kejadian yang tidak Naruto ceritakan. Sudsh pasti ia tahu kejadian apa itu.

.

.

"Hah~" Menghela nafas, yang Naruto lakukan saat ini. Ia harus mengurus semua pemasukan dan pengeluaran barang bulan ini diakibatkan, salah satu Sekretaris yang mengurus hal itu sedang ada keperluan di desanya.

"Agghh! Sialan! Ini lebih sulit dibandingkan ulangan Matematika di Kuoh." Umpat Naruto dengan semua angka-angka yang ada dalam berkas itu. Salah satu kelemahan Naruto dalam pelajaran di Kuoh ialah angka. Dari sekian banyaknya ia mengikuti ulangan yang terdapat angka, sudah pasti dan jelas. Naruto-lah yang memiliki nilai paling tinggi. Dari bawah tentunya.

"Lebih baik aku pulang dan menunggunya kembali." Gumam Naruto membereskan semua berkas tersebut dan segera pulang ke kediamannya. Lagi pula, sekarang sudah jam 11.30 malam, kurang 30 menit menjelang tengah malam.

Clek!

Menutup pintu ruangannya usai membereskan berkas-berkas tadi.

"Aku pulang dulu semua, huam." Ucapnya sebari menguap ngantuk.

"Hati-hati di jalan Naruto-sama." Balas Tsunade yang masih membersihkan meja cafe.

"Naruto-sama! Jangan lupa hubungi aku ya!" Seru Mei dan hanya dibalas Naruto dengan melambaikan tangannya sebelum keluar dari pintu utama cafe tersebut.

"Apa kau tidak bosan menggoda Naruto-sama terus menerus, Mei?" Tanya Tsunade.

"Hihi, tidak! Paling tidak, dia tidak bertanya mengenai Jiraya-sama lagi." Jawab Mei pelan.

"Ya, kau benar."

.

.

At Taman Kota

Berjalan di area taman kota yang sepi dan sunyi. Membuat Naruto dibuat merinding dengan keadaan taman tersebut. Namun mau bagaimana lagi? Jarak tercepat agar sampai di kediamannya adalah dengan melewati taman tersebut. Naruto terlalu lama tidur sewaktu di ruangan cafe miliknya, sampai tidak sadar bahwa jam sudah menunjukan pukul 23.45 .Dengan segera ia pulang dengan melewati rute tercepat, yaitu taman kota.

Tanpa diduga, ternyata suasana taman kota tengah malam. Tidak seperti biasanya. Terkadang, Naruto sering pulang tengah malam begini. Namun tidak dengan keadaan taman yang sepi dan sunyi seperti ini.

'Ini aneh. Biasanya tengah malam begini masih ada beberapa orang disini.' Batin Naruto sambil menengok kearah kiri dan kanan begantian.

"Uarghhh!"

"?!"

Naruto mendengar sebuah teriakan yang ia tebak, berada di pusat taman kota ini.

'Apa sedang terjadi perkelahian disana, ya?' Tebak Naruto karena teriakan tersebut seperti teriakan kesakitan.

'Lebih baik aku cek terlebih dahulu.' Dengan segera, Naruto menuju ke pusat taman kota untuk memastikan apakah itu sebuah perkelahian atau lainnya.

At Pusat Taman Kota

"Tidak kusangka. Ternyata kau masih bisa berdiri, Iblis Lemah." Ujar sosok dengan sepasang sayap mirip burung berwarna hitam berada di punggunya, memakai pakaian ala detective kepada seorang pemuda berambut coklat, masih memakai seragam sekolah berlambang Kuoh Akademi dan sarung tangan berwarna merah di tangan kanannya. Sedang berlutut menahan kesakitan di perutnya karena tertusuk sebuah tombak berwarna putih milik sosok detective tersebut.

Sring

"Uarghhh!" Suara kesakitan terucap dari mulut pemuda tersebut ketika tombak yang menusuk perutnya tercabut dan melayang kembali ke pemiliknya.

"Karena Raynare gagal membunuhmu sebelumnya. Kini giliranku yang akan membunuhmu untuk menyelesaikan tugas yang belum Raynare selesaikan sebelumnya." Ucap sosok detective itu sambil berjalan ke arah pemuda yang tidak berdaya tersebut.

"Sebelum aku membunuhmu, aku perkenalkan siapa diriku. Namaku adalah Donnersik dan...," pemuda itu sudah pasrah ketika sosok detective itu berada tidak jauh dari posisinya, "Malaikat Jatuh yang akan membunuhmu!" Lanjut sosok tersebut sambil menerjang pemuda itu dengan tombak yang berada di genggamannya.

Trang

Donnersik tidak berhasil membunuh pemuda itu, karena seseorang tengah menghalanginya dengan menangkis tombak yang ia genggam.

Wush!

Tap!

Sring!

Sebuah portal berwarna merah muncul tidak jauh dari jarak pemuda yang tengah sekarat itu, bersamaan dengan seorang gadis berambut putih pendek di dekat portal tersebut.

"Mencoba membunuh keluargaku. Adalah tindakan yang tidak bisa dimaafkan." Ujar seseorang yang muncul dari portal berwarna merah tersebut. Seorang wanita berambut merah crimson dengan pakaian tidak jauh dari pemuda yang tengah sekarat itu. Sama halnya dengan gadis berambut putih yang telah menangkis tombak milik Malaikat Jatuh tersebut.

"R-Rias-senpai." Ucap pemuda tersebut memanggil sosok yang keluar dari portal dan setelah itu ia pingsan tergeletak di atas tanah dengan darah yang masih keluar dari perutnya.

"Rambut merah?" Ucap Donnersik ketika melihat warna dari rambut wanita tersebut.

"Kau pasti dari keluarga Gremory. Bukan begitu?" Ujarnya menebak marga wanita berambut merah crimson itu.

"Benar. Perkenalkan, Rias Gremory. Iblis dari keluarga bangsawan Gremory." Ucap gadis berambut merah crimson tersebut dengan santainya memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Donnersik

"Untuk seorang Iblis keluarga bangsawan. Kau sopan juga." Donnersik berkata sambil menghilangkan tombak miliknya dan memegang topi yang ada dikepalanya.

"Seharusnya kau tidak melakukan hal seperti ini pada keluargaku yang manis ini, Malaikat Jatuh." Ujar Rias dengan tenang. Ia tidak takut kepada sosok yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"Jadi dia adalah keluargamu? Maaf atas tindakanku ini." Donnersik meminta maaf kepada Rias karena telah membuat keluarganya pingsan dengan kondisi yang mengenaskan.

"Tapi ini adalah tugas yang belum diselesaikan oleh Raynare." Lanjutnya.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan tugasmu itu, Malaikat Jatuh." Ucap Rias.

"Tindakanmu kali ini aku maafkan. Namun...," Rias menggantungkan kalimatnya sebelum melanjutkan, "jika aku melihat kau menyakiti keluargaku lagi. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu." Lanjutnya dengan wajah serius.

"Baiklah. Tapi itu hanya berlaku untuk keluargamu, bukan?" Setelah berkata seperti itu, Donnersik langsung melirik kearah semak-semak di dekat sebuah pohon.

Swung!

Donnersik pun seketika menciptakan sebuah tombak dan melemparnya kearah semak-semak tersebut. Hingga,

Jleb!

"Uarghh!"

Kejadian Sebelumnya (Setelah Naruto sampai di Pusat Taman Kota)

"I-itu kan...Issei!" Ujar Naruto tidak percaya apa yang ia lihat saat ini. Naruto kaget ketika melihat Issei tertusuk sebuah tombak dibagian perut. Issei adalah teman sekelasnya di kelas 2b. Salah satu kumpulan dari orang-orang mesum yang selalu berbuat hal-hal mesum di sekolahan.

Naruto saat ini tengah bersembunyi di balik semak-semak dekat pohon pusat taman kota. Hanya bisa melihat, ketika teman sekelasnya berlutut menahan sakit di bagian perut. Bukan itu saja yang membuat Naruto kaget, melainkan sosok detective itu mengaku sebagai Malaikat Jatuh bernama Donnersik dan Issei ialah Iblis. Hingga sebuah portal berwarna merah muncul dan menampakkan sosok wanita yang Naruto kenal. Bersama dengan gadis berwarna putih itu juga.

"Bukankah itu Rias-senpai dan juga Koneko?!" Ucapnya ketika melihat mereka berdua sedang bercakap-cakapan dengan Donnersik.

Hari ini Naruto dibuat tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat dan dengar. Malaikat Jatuh? Iblis? Issei adalah Iblis? Rias dan Koneko juga Iblis? Apakah Naruto sedang bermimpi atau apa, ia tidak tahu. Yang jelas, kejadiaan ini sama sekali tidak masuk akal bagi Naruto. Namun jika mereka memang ada, Naruto lebih baik menjauh dari mereka.

"Di-dia melihatku!" Ucap Naruto ketika Malaikat Jatuh bernama Donnersik, melirik kearah tempat ia bersembunyi.

"Aku har-"

Jleb!

Namun, ketika Naruto hendak berbalik. Ia merasakan sebuah benda menancap di dadanya. Dan memang benar, Naruto bisa melihat benda yang mencancap di dadanya adalah sebuah tombak yang digunakan oleh Donnersik.

"Uarghh!"

KKejadian Sekarang (Ketika Donnersek Melempar Tombak Kearah Semak-semak)

"Uarghh!" Sebuah teriakan kesakitan berasal dari balik semak-semak didekat Rias dan Koneko berdiri.

"Jangan-jangan?!" Rias tidak menduga bahwa ada seseorang yang mengintip pembicaraannya dengan Malaikat Jatuh itu.

Disisi Donnersik, ia menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman setelah mendengar teriakan seseorang dari balik semak-semak.

"Walaupun aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan tugas ini. Namun, aku bisa membunuh seorang Manusia di balik semak-semak itu. Huahahahaha!" Ujar Donnersik dengan tawa yang keras.

Tanpa ia duga, sebuah serangan melesat kearahnya.

Blar!

Sebuah serangan petir berwarna kuning berhasil membuah sekumpulan asap disekitar posisi Donnersik berdiri. Dan juga, serangan tersebut pasti mengenain dirinya.

Wush!

Sesuatu keluar dari kumpulan asap hasil serangan tadi. Dan sesuatu yang keluar tersebut ialah Malaikat Jatuh, Donnersik. Serangan tadi tidak membuat luka sedikitpun kepadanya.

"Sampai bertemu di lain waktu, Rias Gremory." Donnersik pergi menggunakan portal yang muncul dari atas langit.

TBC

* * *

**_Oke, tidak banyak yang ingin saya katakan. Di chapter 1 masih sama, hanya ada beberapa perubahan sedikit. Dan juga, ini Fic bukan milik saya, melainkan sang adik yang sebelumnya menggunakan akun saya._**

**_Berharap Fic lain dilanjutkan tapi ternyata, tidak. Daripada itu, sebenarnya Fic ini lumayan bagus menurut saya(ngaranku loh). Akan tetapi, ada sifat yang dibuat saya tidak suka. Gynephobia (ra reti mergo ra mudeng), jadi iblis (kalau ini entah apa maksudnya. Iblis kategori fraksi iblis atau monster seperti iblis)._**

**_Maka dari itu, saya menulis ulang cerita di atas dan jadilah seperti ini. Mengilangkan sifat phobia itu, jadi iblis dan berubah menjadi power ranjer, eh ranger, eh salah mesum. Haha_**

**_Review dilanjutkan di chapter 2 saja. Suwun._**


	2. Arc I: Bagian 2- Wanita Rubah!

Jleb!

'Ada apa dengan tubuhku ini? Tidak bisa digerakkan. Dan juga, seperti ada sesuatu di dadaku.' Dengan segera Naruto menyentuh dada miliknya. Betapa terkejutnya ketika melihat cairan berwarna merah keluar menetes di bawah Naruto.

'Bukankah, ini darah? Kenapa pula mereka keluar dari tubuhku? Dan benda apa ini yang menancap di dadaku? Seperti tombak.' Disaat menggerakkan tangannya menyentuh benda tersebut, Naruto merasakan sebuah rasa yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

"UUARGHHH!"

.

.

.

* * *

_**Tittle : Duo Ootsutsuki**_

_**Disclaimer : Naruto maupun High School DxD bukanlah milikku. Hanya cerita yang jadi milikku**_

_**Rated : M**_

_**Genre : Action, Comedy, Ecchi, Friendship ,Fantasy, Supranatural, Shounen, Martial Art dengan sedikit Romance**_

_**Summary : Kejadian yang tidak terduga, membuat Naruto harus ikut dalam sebuah masalah. Karena kejadian itu, mengubah kehidupannya. Dan Kejadian itu juga, yang membuatnya berurusan dengan makhluk supranatural. Namun, semua itu membuat hari-harinya jauh lebih berwarna**_

_**Warning : OOC, Gaje, Typo(mungkin) Etc.**_

_**[A/N: Mungkin judul dan cerita memiliki banyak kesamaan dengan Fic lainnya.]**_

* * *

_**o0o**_

_**Saya tidak memaksa anda untuk membaca Fic ini. Jika tidak suka, silahkan tekan 'Back' atau 'Close Tab**_

_**Jangan baca jika tidak suka**_

_**o0o**_

* * *

.

.

.

Happy read and enjoy

Chapter 2: Wanita Rubah!

"Hah ... hah ... hah~" Nafas tersenggal-senggal yang dilakukan oleh Naruto saat ini.

Srek!

Membuka selimut putih yang menutupi tubuhnya, Naruto merasa lega dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang ini. Dan berkata, "ternyata hanya mimpi."

Deg!

Namun, entah kenapa Naruto merasakan sakit walaupun hanya sesaat di dadanya.

'Perasaan ini, sama seperti mimpi semalam.' Batinnya sambil mengingat-ingat dan memegang dadanya, karena mimpi yang ia alami semalam.

"Ehm." Naruto bergumam saat merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat menyentuh tubuhnya. Membuka selimutnya secara menyeluruh dan mendapati rubah peliharaannya tertidur di samping pinggul Naruto, Kurama.

"Hey,hey, hey. Tumben sekali kau tidur denganku, Kurama." Berkata sebari membelai bulu orange peliharaannya itu. Ketika ada yang membelai bulunya, Kurama bangun dan menoleh ke arah tuannya.

Merangkak naik menuju wajah Naruto dan membelai pipi tuannya dengan bulu halus yang Kurama miliki.

"Eh? Ada apa Kurama?" Bertanya saat Kurama sedang membelai pipi kanannya.

"Apa Goshujin-sama baik-baik saja?" Sebuah suara feminin menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto.

"Tentu saja. Hanya mimpi buruk yang membuatku takut." Tanpa sadar, Naruto menjawab suara feminim tersebut.

"Eh?"

"Apa karena mimpi semalam jadi membuatku berhalusinasi seolah kau dapat berbicara, Kurama?" Tanya Naruto pada diri sendiri sambil memegang Kurama dengan kedua tangannya.

"Yah, mungkin hanya halusinasi-ku saja. Tidak mungkin rubah sepertimu dapat berbicara." Ujarnya hingga Kurama memiringkan kepalanya. Seolah bingung dengan perkataan tuannya.

"Lebih baik aku mandi dan bersiap-siap berangkat ke sekolah." Menurunkan peliharaannya dan turun dari ranjang menuju ke kamar mandi.

"Goshujin-sama?"

Berhenti ketika mendengar suara itu memanggilnya kembali. Tapi, Naruto menghiraukan dan masuk ke kamar mandi berbersihkan tubuhnya.

Mungkin, aku terlalu banyak pikiran akhir-akhir ini. Pikirnya.

Timeskip

"Yosh!" Serunya usai memakai seragam sekolah Kuoh dengan rapi.

"Ehm," menoleh ke arah jam dinding kamarnya, sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.45, "kelas dimulai pukul 08.00, masih ada waktu untuk membuat bekal serta sarapan terlebih dahulu." Keluar dari kamar dan menuju ke dapur sambil membawa tas kecil hitam

Sebelum memasuki ruang dapur, Naruto dikejutkan dengan sebuah hidangan yang cukup banyak diatas meja makan miliknya.

'Bukankah Karin-nee-san sedang pulang ke desa? Lalu, siapa yang memasak semua hidangan ini?' Pikir Naruto bingung, mengingat kakak sepupunya tidak di sini.

Sreng! Sreng!

Mendengar bunyi itu, Naruto merasa ada seseorang di dapur rumahnya. Dengan segera, ia menuju dapur untuk melihat siapa yang ada di sana.

"Pasti Goshujin-sama akan senang dengan masakanku ini."

"Hoy, siapa ka-, Gedebruk!" Ketika ingin menghampiri wanita tadi, tiba-tiba saja Naruto terpeleset sesuatu yang licin hingga membuatnya jatuh dan pingsan.

"Goshujin-sama!"

.

.

.

"Goshujin-sama ... Goshujin-sama ... Goshujin-sama." Panggil Kurama terus menerus pada tuannya.

Saat ini, Naruto berada di sofa setelah pingsan ketika menyentuh dan memeras dada Kurama hingga dihantam dengan benda entah apa.

"Uh, dimana aku?" Tanya Naruto yang sudah bangun sebari memegang kepalanya.

"Anda di sofa ruang tamu, Goshujin-sama." Jawab Kurama.

"Jam berapa ini?"

"Jam 4 sore."

"Owh."

Menunggu beberapa detik untuk Naruto menyadari waktu sekarang ini. Bahkan, ia juga tidak sadar jika Kurama-lah yang menjawab pertanyaannya.

"APA?! JAM 4 SORE! BERARTI AKU BOLOS SEKOLAH HARI INI!" Seru Naruto baru menyadarinya.

"T-Tenang Goshujin-sama, aku sudah menelepon wali kelas Anda jika Goshujin-sama sedang tidak enak badan hari ini." Ucap Kurama.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." Lega ketika mendengar ucapan itu dari Kurama.

"Kurama-kan majikan Goshujin-sama." Dengan bangga ia berkata sambil memukul dadanya.

'Wanita yang aneh. Tapi, boleh juga. Cantik, imut dan manis. Surai oren panjang, mata biru sepertiku. Pakaian maid kesukaanku dengan garterbelt terlihat jelas di sana.' Batin Naruto menilai Kurama yang mengenakan pakaian maid putih dan hitam, pita ungu, rok mini dengan garterbelt terpasang di sana.

"Kurama ca-cantik? I-imut? D-dan m-manis? T-Terima kasih, Goshujin-sama." Cara bicaranya kali ini, membuat Kurama semakin manis di mata Naruto.

'Entah hanya halusinasi-ku lagi atau dia memang bisa membaca pikiranku.'

"Kurama memang bisa membaca pikiran Anda, Goshujin-sama."

'Lagi-lagi dia membaca apa yang sedang aku pikirkan. '

"Goshujin-sama! Kurama memang bisa!" Mengembungkan kedua pipi putihnya dan terlihat imut di mata Naruto saat ini.

'I-Imutnya.'

"GO-SHU-JIN-SAMA!"

"Huh? Kau memanggilku?" Bingung kenapa wanita di depannya ini marah. Tapi itu membuat Naruto menyukai tingkah wanita

"Hmph!" Kesal Kurama tak mau menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto.

"Oke-oke. Apa benar kau Kurama?" Tanya Naruto tapi tidak dipedulian oleh Kurama.

"Kau kesal padaku?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Hmph!" Hanya kata itu yang Naruto dapat dari pertanyaannya.

"Kau itu wanita yang keras kepala ya? Padahal kau itu manis, tapi sayang, kalau lagi kesal manis-nya hilang." Mendengar hal itu, Kurama tiba-tiba saja merona kembali.

"Hah~, baiklah kalau kau tidak mau bicara," berdiri dari sofa dan segera melangkah pergi, "aku mau makan dulu." Lanjut Naruto menuju ke arah dapur.

Grep!

Langkahnya terhenti ketika sebuah tangan menghentikan Naruto.

"Jadi kau sudah tidak kesal? Baguslah, ayo makan bersamaku terlebih dahulu." Ajaknya diikuti Kurama yang sudah berdiri di samping Naruto dan menggandeng tangannya.

'Dasar.'

.

.

"Ahmm ... ehmm ... ahmm." Nafsu makan Naruto kini menghilang. Bagaimana tidak, ia tidak mungkin bisa makan dengan lahap saat melihat wanita yang mengaku Kurama itu makan dengan sangat rakus.

Perasaan tadi dia membuatkan kumakanan. Tapi saat kumasakan, dia makan dengan rakusnya. Pikir Naruto heran.

"Huwah! Ini sangat enak sekali, Goshujin-sama. Kurama belum pernah makan makanan seenak ini sebelumnya! Auhmm!" Ujar Kurama tak memperdulikan pikiran Naruto saat memakan makanan tersebut.

"Hey, hey! Pelan-pelan makannya, nanti kau bisa tersendak." Ucap Naruto memperingati.

"Muana munghkin Khuramah buisha buerhenthi muakhan makhanuan sphuenuakh uinih?"

"Tidak baik wanita berbicara saat mulutnya penuh dengan makanan." Ujar Naruto memperingati Kurama kembali.

"Thuapih 'khuan-, uhukh! Uhukh!" Baru diperingati untuk kedua kalinya, Kurama akhirnya tersendak.

"Ini." Mengambilkan segelas air putih dan langsung disampar oleh Kurama dengan cepat.

Gluk! Gluk! Gluk!

"Fuwah! Terima masih, Goshujin-sama." Leganya usai meminum habis air putih yang diberikan oleh Naruto.

"Bukankah kau sudah makan tadi pagi dengan masakanmu sendiri?" Tanya Naruto melihat Kurama kembali memakan makanannya.

"I-Itu, masakan Kurama, t-tidak enak." Jawabnya malu mengakui masakannya.

"..." Melongo ketika mendengar pengakuan tersebut dari Kurama.

'Padahal tadi baunya enak. Tidak kisangka jika rasanya seperti itu.' Pikir Naruto heran.

'Goshujin-sama!" Seru Kurama kesal.

"Ahaha, maaf-maaf. Tapi, masakanku enak, bukan?" Mengalihkan topik pembicaraan agar Kurama tidak lagi kesal padanya.

"Uhmm! Terima kasih, Goshujin-sama!" Kurama pun kembali melanjutkan makannya.

"Sama-sama. Sekarang ..." Posisi Naruto kini terlihat berubah. Dengan kedua tangan menempel di bawah dagu dan tak lupa tatapan serius ia perlihatkan.

"Bisa kau jelaskan siapa dirimu?" Sambungnya yang masih belum percaya bahwa wanita di hadapannya ini adalah Kurama, rubah miliknya.

Mengerti pertanyaan Naruto, Kurama meletakkan peralatan makannya dan mulai berbicara.

"Mungkin sudah saatnya untuk Anda mengetahui tentang kebenaran siapa sebenarnya Goshujin-sama." Ucap Kurama mulai menjelaskan. Naruto terus diam dan menunggu Kurama berbicara kembali.

"Dahulu kala, dunia ini tidak dihuni oleh Manusia saja. Melainkan, Tenshi, Da-Tenshi, Akuma, Vampire, Youkai, Dragon dan Dewa. Dunia yang begitu damai, tentram dan sejahtera sebelum perang besar terjadi.

Da-Tenshi, berasal dari Tenshi yang memiliki sifat yang dilarang oleh kaum mereka. Jatuh karena melanggar larangan tersebut dan dibuang atau diasingkan ke bumi dari surga sana. Awalnya mereka menolak dibuang ke bumi dengan alasan yang tak jelas. Mereka beralasan, apa yang mereka langgar adalah untuk kebaikan kaum Tenshi. Menurut mereka yang telah diasingkan.

Menerima nasib tersebut dan memulai hidup yang baru dengan mencari sebuah tempat untuk tinggal. Sampai akhirnya, mereka menemukannya, di mana para Akuma tinggal. Underworld.

Akan tetapi, kaum Akuma tidak terima jika wilayah mereka ditinggali oleh Tenshi buangan seperti Da-Tenshi. Dan dimulailah perang antara Da-Tenshi melawan Akuma. Hingga membuat kaum Tenshi ikut adil dalam perang tersebut. Perang besar yang disebut 'Great War'.

Bumi, tempat tinggal para kaum Manusia,Youkai, Vampire. Terkena dampak akibat perang mereka. Maka dari itu, beberapa Manusia yang memiliki kemampuan lebih dibandingkan lainnya, ikut dalam perang antar Akuma, Tenshi dan Da-Tenshi. Kaum yang ada di bumi pun juga ikut dalam perang tersebut. Sampai Dragon dan Dewa sekalipun ikut serta.

Banyak korban berjatuhan, baik itu kaum Manusia, Akuma, Tenshi, Da-Tenshi, Vampire, Dragon dan Dewa. Kenapa kaum Youkai tidak memiliki korban? Karena mereka memiliki pemimpin dengan kekuatan dan kemampuan yang berbeda dari kaum lainnya. Pemimpin tersebut adalah Hagoromo Ootsutsuki, atau bisa disebut Juubi no Ookami. Generasi kedua dari bangsa Ootsutsuki.

Kemampuan dari Ootsutsuki sangatlah unik. Dia bisa mengidupkan kembali mereka yang telah mati. Dengan syarat, mereka ialah kaum Youkai. Selain bukan kaum Youkai, adalah hal yang mustahil karena perbedaan energi yang dimiliki oleh setiap kaum.

Tapi kemampuan itu memiliki efek samping. Semakin sering digunakan atau terlalu banyak korban yang dihidupkan. Dia bisa mati karena itu. Sebab, menghidupkan yang telah mati berarti memberikan mereka energi kehidupan pengguna untuk sang korban.

Jadi, untuk meminimalisir korban berjatuhan, Ootsutsuki melindungi kaum-nya dengan maju digaris depan sendirian. Lebih baik hanya satu korban saja yang mati daripada seluruh kaum Youkai tewas tanpa ada penerus selanjutnya. Ootsutsuki membuat sebuah pelindung melindungi seluruh kaum Youkai. Pelindung yang sangat kuat dan tak dapat ditembus oleh siapapun. Akan tetapi, pelindung itu berpusat pada satu energi. Yang mana berpusat pada energi kehidupan sang pengguna sendiri. Sampai penggunanya tewas, barulah pelindung tersebut menghilang. Bersamaan dengan sang pengguna.

Dan sudah beratus bahkan beribu tahun yang lalu pelindung tersebut masih ada. Hingga Hagoromo Ootsutsuki, sang Juubi no Ookami tewas akibat melindungi seorang yang ia cintai. Manusia.

Sebelum Hagoromo tewas, ia menciptakan seekor rubah oren yang akan terus melindungi keturunannya dari Manusia oleh siapapun itu. Karena mereka hanya menginginkan kekuatan dan kemampuan Ootsutsuki yang terkenal unik dan hebat. Dan keturunan yang melindungi mereka adalah saya(Kurama)." Jelas Kurama panjang lebar. Tapi, Naruto masih diam menunggu akhir dari penjelasan Kurama mengenai keturunan Ootsutsuki.

"Kurama telah melindungi keturunan Ootsutsuki selama ratusan tahun yang lalu sampai sekarang. Dan juga, Kurama baru kali ini meraskan perasaan yang sama dirasakan oleh Hagoromo-sama." Lanjutnya sampai Naruto yang ingin bertanya berhenti saat melihat wanita jelmaan rubah itu malu-malu sendiri.

'Dia manis sih manis. Tapi, aneh rasanya jika seekor rubah jatuh cinta.' Pikir Naruto tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh Kurama.

"E-Eh? J-Jadi, Goshujin-sama sudah t-tahu." Ucapnya setelah mendengar Naruto berpikir tentang apa yang ia pikirkan. Kurama semakin malu untuk mengakui perasaanya pada Naruto.

"G-Goshujin-sama." Panggil Kurama dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya.

"Ya?"

"B-Bolehkah Kurama. Me-Memeluk Anda, G-Goshujin-sama?" Pintanya gugup.

'Sudah kuduga. Rubah ini ternyata menyukaiku, tidak masalah. Lagi pula, dia juga manis dan imut saat berwujud Manusia.' Pikir Naruto melihat kembali wujud Kurama sekarang ini.

Grep!

"Terima kasih! Terima kasih, Goshujin-sama!" Tanpa Naruto menjawab pun, Kurama sudah memeluk Naruto terlebih dahulu.

'Aku lupa kalau dia bisa membaca pikiranku. Tetapi, tak apalah, dia juga satu-satunya keluarga yang aku miliki, setelah Ero-ji-san tiada.' Membalas pelukan Kurama dan membelai surai oren-nya dengan lembut.

'Namun ...'

.

.

"Namikaze Naruto." Ucapnya sebari memperhatikan data mengenai Naruto dalam ruangan gedung tua Akademi Kuoh.

"Apa kau masih memikirkan kejadian kemarin, Rias-Buchou?" Tanya seorang wanita bersurai hitam-keunguan yang masih mengenakan seragam Akademi Kuoh. Mengampiri orang yang ia panggil Rias dengan membawa segelas teh hangat.

"Silahkan."

"Terima kasih Akeno."

"Jadi, ada apa? Tidak seperti biasanya kau berpikir seperti ini, Rias." Ujarnya berdiri di samping Rias yang sedang duduk dan memperhatikan data siswa Namikaze Naruto usai meletakkan teh buatannya di atas meja.

Tidak akan kubiarkan kalian menjadikan Goshujin-sama Akuma seperti kalian.

Kalimat itu, membuat Rias semakin penasaran, kenapa wanita yang membawa Naruto pergi tahu maksud dirinya kemarin malam.

"Kita akan membujuknya menjadi keluarga kita, Akeno." Ucapnya tersenyum sambil berdiri.

"Siapa maksudmu?" Tanya Akeno penasaran.

"Namikaze Naruto." Jawab Rias berjalan menuju ke arah jendela ruangan gedung tua Akademi Kuoh.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

_**Kembali lagi dengan saya! Author bin aku ngetor! Haha!**_

_**Oke langsung saja. Gimana chapter 2 di atas tadi? Bagus? Ganteng? Jelek? Elek? Sepet? Ra bejaji? Amburadul? Bingung? Oke, cukup-cukup. **_

_**Ehem. **_

_**Ngomong apa ya? Oh iya. Ehm ... mungkin ke intinya saja.**_

_**Cerita mengenai terjadinya Great War yang diceritakan Kurama tadi adalah karangan sendiri. Jadi, jika berbeda dengan LN, mohon maaf.**_

_**Masalah pair, sudah ada 2 dan lainnya masih menyusul bersamaan dengan jalan cerita nantinya. 2 dari Hsdxd, 2 Naruto dan sisanya dari anime lain. Ada 7 pair untuk Naruto. Siapa mereka, tentu dan sudah pasti rahasia.**_

_**Oh, sampai lupa. Karakter wanita Kurama di sini, saya ambil dari anime Mayo-Chiki, Subaru Konoe. Bisa dicari di google bagi yang belum tahu.**_

_**Untuk Fic lain masih belum saya publiah dan juga masih saya rahasiakan. Ada beberapa kendala dalam saya menulis sekarang. Atau lebih tepatnya publish.**_

_**Ngapunten nggeh. Saya publish menggunakan HP, jadi agak ribet u/ publish-nya. Sekiranya, jika terdapat kesalahan dibeberapa bagian atau kata yang salah. Baik itu sedikit atau banyak mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya.**_

_**Beri saran, komen, kritik dan apalah itu yang menyangkut Fic ini pada kotak review yang telah disediakan.**_

_** Luweh kurang e kulo nyiwon ngapunten, badhe pareng. Suwun ...**_


	3. Arc I: Bagian 3- Rubah versus Kucing!

Usai menjelaskan tentang bangsa Ootsutsuki. Naruto dan Kurama, masih memeluk satu sama lain. Ia merasa nyaman dan hangat dengan pelukan Kurama. Dari dulu, Naruto memang tidak punya seorang untuk ia peluk. Atau mungkin, dia tidak ingat dengan siapa Naruto melakukannya.

Masih memakai seragam Akademi Kuoh, Naruto merasa sudah tidak nyaman dengan keadaanya sekarang.

"Eto, Kurama. Bisa kita sudahi kegiatan ini?" Pinta Naruto pada Kurama.

"Hmm?"

.

.

.

* * *

_**Tittle : Ootsutsuki Naruto**_

_**Disclaimer : Naruto dan High School DxD bukanlah milik saya. Hanya cerita yang jadi milik saya.**_

_**Rated : M**_

_**Genre : Action, Comedy, Ecchi, Friendship,Fantasy, Supranatural, Shounen, Martial Art dengan sedikit Romance**_

_**Summary : Kejadian yang tidak terduga, membuat Naruto harus ikut dalam sebuah masalah. Karena kejadian itu, mengubah kehidupannya. Dan Kejadian itu juga, yang membuatnya berurusan dengan makhluk supranatural. Namun, semua itu membuat hari-harinya jauh lebih berwarna**_

_**Warning : OOC, Gaje, Typo(mungkin), Etc.**_

_**[A/N: Mungkin judul dan cerita memiliki banyak kesamaan dengan fic lain.]**_

* * *

_**o0o**_

_**Saya tidak memaksa Anda untuk membaca Fic ini. Jika tidak suka, silahkan tekan 'Back' atau 'Close Tab**_

_**Jangan baca jika tidak suka**_

_**o0o**_

* * *

.

.

.

Happy read and enjoy

Chapter 3: Rubah versus Kucing!

Hanya kata 'Hmm' yang menjadi jawaban dari permintaan Naruto.

"Kurama. Bisa kau lepaskan pelukanmu ini sekarang?" Pinta Naruto kembali.

"Tidak! Kurama tidak akan melepas pelukan pada Goshujin-sama!" Tolak Kurama yang tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya. Sebaliknya, ia justru mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh Naruto.

"Ayolah, Kurama. Aku harus pergi ke cafe-ku sekarang." Pinta Naruto memohon.

"Tidak!" Tolak Kurama kembali.

"Kumohon."

"Tidak!"

"Kurama."

"Tidak ya tidak!"

'Rubah keras kepala.' Umpat Naruto dalam hati.

"Kurama memang rubah! Dan juga rubah keras kepala!" Dan lagi, Naruto melupakan kemampuan Kurama membaca pikirannya.

Naruto terus berpikir, bagaimana wanita rubah ini melepaskan pelukan pada dirinya. Akan tetapi, itu hal yang sulit. Mengingat Kurama bisa membaca pikirannya, Naruto harus memikirkan rencana supaya rubah ini tidak menyadari apa yang ia rencanakan.

"Ne, Kurama." Panggil Naruto.

"Sudah Kurama bilang berapa kali! Kurama tidak akan melepaskan, Goshujin-sama! Titik!" Seru Kurama yang masih menolak melepaskan pelukannya.

"Bukan, bukan itu. Tapi, kau benci kucing bukan?" Tanyanya dan dibalas anggukan cepat oleh Kurama.

"Jadi, bisakah kau singkirkan kucing di Akademi Kuoh untukku, Kurama?" Pinta Naruto sambil menggaruk pipi kananya dengan jari telunjuk.

"Kurama mengerti! Akan Kurama singkirkan kucing itu untuk Goshujin-sama!" Ucap Kurama yang sudah melepas pelukannya dan berpose hormat ala militer.

Wush!

Brak!

Kurama pun pergi dengan kecepatan angin dari hadapan Naruto. Namun, Naruto harus sabar dengan apa yang telah rubah miliknya lakukan. Tapi, itu juga lega akhirnya Kurama melepaskan pelukannya. Walau dengan ide bodoh yang sempat terlintas dalam otaknya.

"Tadi aku hanya asal menyebut kucing di Akademi. Apa memang ada ya, kucing di sana?" Pikir Naruto dengan alasanya tadi supaya lepas dari Kurama.

"Tapi, kurasa aku harus memanggil tukang pintu untuk menggantinya." Gumam Naruto sebari memperhatikan pintu rumahnya yang hancur akibat ulah Kurama.

"Baiklah, saatnya menuju ke cafe-ku." Berjalan ke arah tempat jaket hitam di rak sudut pintu. Memakai jaket tersebut dan segera menuju cafe peninggalan Jiraya.

Tidak lupa dengan mengeluarkan Smartphone miliknya dari saku celana seragam Akademi Kuoh. Dan menekan tombol panggilan pada kontak yang bernama 'Iruka'.

Tut!

Menunggu beberapa saat untuk Iruka mengankat teleponnya.

"Halo Iruka-san. Bisakah kau datang ke rumahku?" Ucapnya sambil berjalan keluar dari halaman rumahnya.

"Tidak, bukan itu. Hanya mengganti pintu depan rumahku yang rusak." Membuka gerbang dengan satu tangan karena tangan satunya Naruto gunakan untuk menggenggam Smartphone miliknya.

"Tidak ada masalah, Iruka-san. Cuma kecelakaan kecil yang tidak sengaja di rusak oleh Kurama." Menutup gerbang rumahnya diikuti berjalan ke arah pusat kota.

"Ya, terima kasih, Iruka-san."

Tut!

Mengakhiri panggilannya dengan Iruka serta, memasukkan kembali Smartphone tersebut ke dalam saku celananya.

Tanpa Naruto sadari, seorang berjubah hitam dari atas pohon. Memperhatikannya saat keluar dari kediaman sampai berjalan ke arah pusat kota Kuoh.

"Naruto?"

.

.

.

"Kupikir, kau sudah tidak mau bekerja di sini lagi, Sāra-chan. Dan kau benar-benar membuat kami khawatir." Ucap Mei gembira, gembira karyawati sebelumnya pergi tanpa alasan yang jelas telah kembali.

"Maaf telah membuat kalian menghawatirkanku. Dan pergi tanpa pamit kepada kalian." Balas Sāra menyesali perbuatannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ne, Sāra-chan, hihihi," panggil Mei tiba-tiba terkikik dengan apa yanh akan ia katakan kepada Sāra, "bagaimana dengan perasaanmu terhadap Naruto-sama? Jangan kira Onee-chan-mu ini tidak tau kalau Naruto-sama-lah yang tidak khawatirmu saat kau pergi tanpa pamit." Lanjut Mei dengan sedikit menggoda Sāra.

"A-Apa yang kau katakan Mei-nee. Aku tidak memiliki perasaan apapun terhadap N-Naruto-sama." Malu-malu Sāra menutup wajahnya dengan daftar menu yang sedang ia pegang.

"Dilihat dari tingkahmu saja sudah terbaca jelas, Sāra-chan. Aku mau kok, membantumu menyatakan perasaanmu-, ah bukan, tapi mendapatkan hati Naruto-sama." Ucapan Mei kali ini benar-benar membuat wajah Sāra merona merah layaknya tomat.

"O-Onee-chan!" Mei sudah tak bisa menahan tawa saat melihat rona merah milik Sāra.

"T-Tapi, mema-"

Kring ... kring!

Bunyi lonceng pintu Cafe berbunyi, menandakan seseorang datang. Dan muncullah sosok yang mereka kenal, Namikaze Naruto

"Naruto-sama!" Seru mereka bersamaan.

"Maaf ya, aku sedikit datang terlambat kesini karena ada masalah kecil." Ucap Naruto setelah sampai di depan Mei dan Sāra.

"Oh ada Sāra! Bagaimana kabarmu?" Sadar jika Sāra, salah satu pegawai-nya sudah kembali bekerja.

"B-Baik Naruto-kun." Balasnya gugup. Serta sengaja atau tidak, ia memanggil Naruto dengan tambahan 'kun' bukan 'sama'.

"'Naruto-kun'? Hehe." Dan itu membuat Mei memiliki sebuah ide untuk menggoda Sāra.

"Psst ... psst ... psst." Mei membisikkan sesuatu pada Naruto sampai Sāra tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Huwoh! Tentu saja rindu!" Jawab Naruto dengan keras.

"R-Rindu pada siapa N-Naruto-ku-, maksudku Naruto-sama?" Dan hampir saja Sāra keceplosan memanggil Naruto dengan tambahan 'kun'.

"Ne, Sāra-chan. Kenapa kau tidak panggil Naruto-sama dengan 'Naruto-kun' saja seperti sebelumnya? Dan kenapa pula kau bertanya siapa orang yang dirindukan oleh Naruto-sama?" Perkataan Mei sukses membuat Sāra merona kembali.

"K-Kapan aku memanggil N-Naruto-sama dengan tambahan 'kun'? A-Aku 'kan hanya p-penasaran saja." Untuk kesekian kalinya, Mei tidak bisa berhenti terkikik dengan kebohongan yang Sāra katakan.

"Oh, benarkah? Tapi kenapa kau gugup seperti itu saat kutanya? Atau jangan-jangan, memang benar, kau menyukai Narut-, hmph."

"J-Jangan dengarkan ucapan Mei-nee, N-Naruto-sama." Ujar Sāra sambil menutup mulut Mei dengan kedua tangannya agar tidak melanjutkan ucapannya tadi.

"Baiklah." Jawab Naruto polos.

"Jadi, kapan kau kembali?"

"A-Aku? Tadi p-pagi, N-Naruto-sama." Jawab Sāra gugup dan dibalas dengan 'oh' oleh Naruto.

"Kenapa Anda masih mengenakan seragam Akademi Kuoh, Naruto-sama?" Giliran Mei bertanya pada Naruto.

"Oh ini. Tadi pagi aku terpeselet di dapur dan pingsan. Sewaktu aku bangun, sudah jam 4 sore saja. Karena buru-buru datang kesini, aku jadi lupa mengganti seragam Akademi-ku dengan pakaian lainnya. Jadi, beginilah, hehe!" Jelas Naruto kenapa ia masih mengenakan seragam Akademi Kuoh.

"Begitu ya, masuk akal juga." Pikir Mei dengan penjelasan Naruto.

"Kalau begitu. Sāra, bantu aku menyelesaikan berkas tentang angka yang kau tinggalkan untukku." Ucap Naruto memanggil Sāra dan berjalan menuju ruang pribadinya.

"Angka?" Gumam Sāra bingung ketika Naruto berkata angka pada ucapannya. Membuat Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan badannya sebelum berkata.

"Tentu saja keuangan! Ditambah lagi, aku punya PR Matematika yang belum kukerjakan! Dan jangan tanya lagi kenapa tidak kuselesaikan. Mengerti?!" Seru Naruto frustasi.

"A-Ah iya." 'Aku lupa kalau Naruto-sama benci dengan yang namanya angka.' Ucap Sāra dilanjutkan dalam hati dengan tersenyum masam.

Clek

Menutup pintu usai Naruto dan Sāra memasuki ruangan pribadi cafe Namikaze.

"Dasar, Bos Pemalas." Gumam Mei tidak habis pikir dengan sifat Naruto yang membenci berkas ataupun pelajaran angka sejak ia bekerja di cafe Namikaze ini.

Ia pun kembali membersihkan meja karena pelanggan akan mulai berdatangan pada pukul 18.30. Dan kenapa tidak ada Tsunade, karena ia ada urusan dengan seseorang.

.

.

.

"Di mana sih, kucing yang dikatakan oleh Goshujin-sama itu." Umpat Kurama, karena tidak menemukan apa yang ia cari sedari tadi. Kucing.

Dan Sudah 5x ia mengelilingi Akademi Kuoh, tapi tidak menemukan seekor kucing pun di sana.

"Apa mungkin, Goshujin-sama berbohong pada Kurama?" Ucapnya berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak! Kurama yakin, jika Goshujin-sama tidak mungkin berbohong. Kurama harus mencari lagi! Kurama bisa mencium bau dari kucing itu di sini

" Akhirnya, Kurama pun kembali melakukan pencariannya menemukan kucing di Akademi Kuoh.

3 jam kemudian

"Hah~, Kurama lelah. Hah~, apa kucing itu sudah pergi ke tempat lain ya? Hah~." Berjalan dengan terhuyung-huyung karena kelelahan mencari seekor kucing sedari tadi.

Bruk!

"Kurama sudah tidak kuat lagi, hah ... hah ... hah ..." Menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas tanah halaman Akademi, Kurama berusaha mengatur nafasnya akibat kelelahan. Karena lelah, Kurama jadi tidak bisa mencium bau apapun di sekitarnya.

"Jika tidak menemukan seekor kucing di sini. Bagaimana Kurama mengatakannya pada Goshujin-sama?" Pikir Kurama setelah nafasnya sudah teratur.

Kau tidak menemukan kucing itu, Kurama? Itu berarti, kau tidak boleh memelukku lagi selamanhya. Ucap Naruto dalam khayalan yang Kurama buat.

"Tidak! Kurama tidak ingin seperti itu! Kurama masih ingin terus memeluk Goshujin-sama! Karena Kurama mencintai Goshujin-sama!" Serunya membayangkan apa yang terjadi jika ia berkata, tidak menemukan kucing di Kuoh.

"Seseorang?" Ucap seorang dari atas gedung Akademi Kuoh.

.

"Ahhh! Kurama tidak ingin seperti itu." Ucap Kurama pada siapa.

"Tapi, jika begitu, Kurama akan ... huwahh!" Dan kini, ia menangis entah kenapa.

Mungkin Kurama menangis karena tidak menemukan satupun kucing atau tidak berani pulang karena hal itu. Yang jelas, ia sudah hampir 4 jam berada di halaman Kuoh, ditambah berbaring di sana.

"K-Kurama ... uhk, huwa-, eh?" Baru tangisnya ingin menjadi, Kurama terkejut dengan sebuah sapu tangan dari seorang gadis bersurai putih pendek yang berjongkok di sampingnya

"T-Terima kasih. Huwahh! *pruuthh, Kurama memang *pruuthh, rubah bodoh! *pruuthh." Mengatakan itu pada seorang yang memberikan sapu tangan tersebut dan melanjutkan acara tangisnya kembali. Tapi dengan posisi yang telah berubah, menjadi duduk.

"Kau rubah?" Tanya seorang yang memberikan sapu tangan yang dipakai oleh Kurama, tadi di depannya.

"Kau tau kalau Kurama adalah rubah?!" Pertanyaan bodoh ditanyakan oleh Kurama. Dan terkejut serta sadar, jika ada gadis bersurai putih di depannya.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang, 'Kurama(kau) memang rubah bodoh' tadi." Jawabnya dengan nada datar.

"K-Kau benar. Huwah-, tapi tunggu! ... kau 'kan gadis yang kemarin malam itu!" Ujar Kurama terkejut mengetahui gadis putih di depannya itu.

"Kau wanita yang membawa Senpai(Naruto) pergi waktu itu? Pantas saja, aku sedikit familir denganmu." Tebak gadis itu saat Kurama menyelamatkan Naruto dari Rias yang ingin me-renkarnasi-nya menjadi Akuma.

Wush!

"Berarti kita adalah musuh!" Seru Kurama yang sudah berpindah tempat dengan kemampuannya.

"Musuh? Aku tidak mengerti, nyan." Ucapnya heran.

"'Nyan'? Huwoh! Kau pasti kucing yang dimaksud Goshujin-sama!" Terkejut setelah tau gadis tadi menambahkan ucapanya dengan kata 'nyan'. Yang berarti gadis di depannya ini ialah sejenis kucing karena kata itu adalah bahasa untuk kucing pada umumnya.

...

...

...

Tiupan angin berhembus pelan di tempat Kurama dan gadis putih itu berada. Menyebabkan keheningan selama 10 detik.

"K-Kenapa kau diam?!" Bentak Kurama emosi hingga memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi barusan.

"Goshujin-sama? Siapa dia? Pacarmu?" Tanyanya asal.

"I-Itu ... i-iya. K-Kurama baru j-jadian dengan G-Goshujin-sama tadi." Jawab Kurama malu-malu dengan memainkan kaki kirinya di permukaan tanah. Menjawab pacar saja hanya untuk Kurama, tidak bagi Naruto. Mungkin.

"Oh, selamat atas hari jadinya." Mendengar itu, Kurama tidak bisa menyembungikan rasa malunya hingga merona hebat. Menyaingi, cerahnya surai milik Kurama.

"T-Terima kasih atas u-ucapan sela-, tunggu dulu! Kenapa pula Kurama harus merona di saat seperti ini? Kau mau membodohi Kurama ya, kucing?!" Sadar Kurama jika sedang dibodohi oleh gadis didepannya ini.

"Dasar, rubah bodoh." Ejeknya. Dan emosi Kurama mulai memuncak. Ia semakin kesal dengan gadis kucing di depannya ini.

"Kucing sialan! Kucing kampungan! Kucing jalanan! Kucing ja-, apa?!" Kurama menghentikan mencacimakinya ketika gadis kucing tersebut, mengacungkan tangannya.

"Aku punya nama, Toujo Koneko." Ujar gadis bernama Koneko memberitahukan namanya.

"A-Ah maaf. Salam kenal Neko-chan, sena-, tunggu dulu! Kenapa pula Kurama harus berkenalan dengan kucing seperti mu?!" Seru Kurama bingung dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Siapa juga yang menyuruhmu berkenalan denganku? Dasar, rubah bodoh dan aneh." Balas Koneko kembali mengejek Kurama, rubah aneh dan bodoh.

"Ahhh! Cukup basa-basinya! Kurama tidak peduli kau mau memanggil dengan sebutan apa. Tapi yang jelas, usai menyingkirkanmu dari sini. Kurama bila pulang dan memeluk Goshujin-sama! Jadi, bersiaplah kau, Neko-chan!" Seru Kurama mulai kesal dan menerjang Koneko tiba-tiba.

Blar!

Asap mengempul ketika Kurama memukul tempat Koneko bediri dengan pukulan yang dialiri energi alam, Senjutsu.

Wush! Tap!

Namun, ternyata Koneko berhasil menghindar dari serangan milik Kurama. Buktinya, ia bisa keluar dari gumpalan asap akibat Kurama, tanpa cidera sedikitpun.

'Energi itu-, ah!' Baru ingin berpikir dengan energi yang digunakan oleh Kurama. Koneko terlebih dahulu sudah di terjang kembali dari arah depan.

Dak!

Benturan antara pukulan Kurama dan ditahan oleh Koneko menggunakan telapak tangan berbunyi.

"Boleh juga kau, Neko-chan." Puji Kurama.

'K-Kekuatan yang hebat.' Koneko tak kuat menahan kekuatan pukulan dari Kurama.

Duagh!

Dan akhirnya, Kurama berhasil memukul Koneko di bagian wajah. Tepatnya pipi kiri Koneko.

Srakkhh!

Cough!

'Ini pasti Senjutsu. Dia bukan tandinganku jika menggunakan Senjutsu sebagai tambahan untuk menambah kekuatannya.' Pikir Koneko setelah memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Halo! Neko-chan!" Seru Kurama yang muncul tiba-tiba dari samping Koneko.

Dak!

Koneko berhasil menahan pukulan Kurama menggunakan lengan kanannya.

"!"

Duk!

Serangan pukulan tangan kiri Koneko, sia-sia. Kurama berhasil menahannya dengan lengan kanan yang bebas. Mengetahui serangan dadakannya berhasil dihentikan, Koneko tidak punya pilihan lain.

Mengangkat kaki kananya dan,

"?!"

Bum!

Koneko menghatamkan kakinya ke tanah hingga retak.

Krak! Krak! Duar!

Sedetik kemudian, tanah yang dipijak oleh Kurama serta Koneko hancur dan terbelah menjadi dua. Membuat mereka masuk ke dalam belahan tanah yang lebarnya kurang lebih 2m.

'Cerdik juga. Menghancurkan tanah sebelum Kurama melancarkan serangan selanjutnya padamu.' Pikir Kurama dengan tindakan yang diambil Koneko.

Diam-diam, Koneko mencoba naik ke atas permukaan dengan bantuan pijakan dari belahan tanah di sampingnya.

Tap!

Koneko pun berhasil keluar dari jurang yang telah ia buat, meninggilkan Kurama di sana.

'Aku harus kabur darinya dan memberitahukan hal ini pada Buchou.' Batin Koneko yang sudah di permukaan tanah halaman Akademi.

Namun, ketika Koneko hendak melangkah pergi. Sebuah api emas mengarah kepadanya.

Brouwshh!

Duar!

Koneko akhirnya terkena serangan tersebut dan tersungkur di atas tanah. Seragam Kuoh yang ia kenakan, kini robek dibeberapa bagian. Memperlihatkan setengah bra berwarna merah muda yang telah hancur dan telihat, dada kecil miliknya.

"Ukh!" Rintih Koneko kesakitan.

Wush!

Dari dalam belahan tanah itu, keluar seekor makhluk dengan sayap emas terbuat dari api. Sayap yang tidak memiliki bentuk ia gunakan terbang di atas langit.

Tap!

Makhluk tersebut adalah Kurama, yang kini berubah wujud ke mode 'Golden Firefox'. Telinga rubah panjang 10cm, ekor emas dengan ujung oren serta jubah emas ditambah beberapa percikan api emas mengelilingi tubuhnya.

"Fuwih! Jika Kurama tidak memakai mode 'ini'. Sudah pasti jatuh ke dasar jurang tadi." Ucap Kurama dalam mode 'Golden Firefox' miliknya.

'K-Kekuatan yang mengerikan. Merasakan panasnya saja sudah membuatku hampir pingsan. Dia wanita yang berbahaya.' Pikir Koneko mengenai kekuatan yang digunakan oleh Kurama sekarang.

Mustahil bagi Koneko melawan musuh seberat ini. Ditambah lagi, wanita di depannya itu ia tidak tahu, kekuatan apa lagi yang dimiliki oleh Kurama.

"Maaf Neko-chan. Kurama harus mengakhiri ini sekarang." Usai berkata seperti itu, sayap api di belakang punggungnya menghilang. Diikuti dengan percikan api di , berkumpul menjadi satu saat Kurama merentangkan kedua tangannya ke arah Koneko.

Bola api berwarna emas berukuran bola sepak terus membesar secara perlahan.

'Ugh! Sial, tubuhku tidak bisa digerakkan.' Umpat Koneko bersamaan dengan bola api yang sudah ukuran maksimal, diameter 1m.

"Dengan ini, Kurama bisa pulang dan memeluk Goshuji-, eh?" Menghentikan seruannya ketika seorang wanita bersurai hitam berada di depan Koneko dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya pada bola api emas milik Kurama.

"A-Akeno-senpai? Menyinkirlah! Kau bisa terkena bola api itu!" Seru Koneko pada wanita bernama Akeno. Tapi Akeno tetap tidak mau menyinkir dari sana.

Seketika, bola api emas Kurama menghilang. Bahkan, telinga, ekor rubah beserta jubah orennya ikut menghilang. Mode 'Golden Firefox' Kurama pun lenyap.

Bruwosh!

"A-Api-nya hilang?"

"Huwahh! Kau 'kan wanita berdada besar ,kemarin malam!" Tunjuk Kurama dengan berteriak heboh.

"Halo, Ojou-chan." Sapa Akeno tersenyum manis pada Kurama.

"O-Oh hai." Balas Kurama tanpa sadar.

"Rubah aneh." Kata Koneko ketus.

"Diam kau, Neko-chan! Jika dia(Akeno) tidak menghalangiku tadi. Kau sudah pasti musnah menjadi debu!" Teriak Kurama kesal.

"Kenyataannya, aku masih hidup." Jawab Koneko datar.

"K-Kau! Uahh! Kurama benci kucing!" Koneko tersenyum penuh kemenangan setelah berhasil membuat Kurama kesal untuk sekian kalinya.

"Hehe."

Sriing!

Sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna merah, muncul di depan Koneko dan Akeno. Menampakan, wanita muda bersurai merah panjang dan dada yang besar. Rias Gremory.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Koneko-chan?" Tanya Rias mengkhawatirkan keadaan Koneko.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Rias-buchou." Jawab Koneko sambil berdiri menutupi dada-nya yang terekspor.

"Baguslah. Sembukan dia(Koneko), Akeno!" Printah Rias pada Akeno.

"Ha'I!"

"Huwah! Satu lagi wanita berdada besar!" Seru Kurama yang tak henti-hentinya berkata, dada besar pada 2 wanita yang ia temui.

"Entah kenapa, dia(Kurama) selalu berkata dada besar pada Rias-buchou dan kau, Akeno-senpai." Gumam Koneko heran.

"Hihi." Akeno pun hanya terkikik pelan di sela-sela menyembuhkan Koneko.

.

"Jadi, apa yang telah kau lakukan pada keluarga tercintaku tadi, rubah-chan?" Tanya Rias yang sedari tadi memperhatikan pertarungan Koneko dan Kurama dari atas gedung.

"Kurama hanya diperintah oleh Goshujin-sama untuk menyingkirkan seekor kucing di Akademi ini." Jawab Kurama ketus.

"'Goshujin-sama'? Pasti Namikaze Naruto, bukan?" Tebak Rias.

"Kau benar 'Dada besar'! Jika Kurama tidak bisa menyingkirkan kucing itu." ucap Kurama sebari menunjuk Koneko, "Kurama tidak bisa memeluk, Goshujin-sama." Sambungnya sebari membayangkan dirinya memeluk Naruto.

"Jadi hanya karena itu kau menyerang Koneko-chan?" Tanya Rias heran dengan permintaan Naruto. Itu pasti hanya tipuannya saja, pikirnya.

"Tentu. T-Tapi sekarang gara-gara kalian(Rias dan Akeno) ..." Tidak melanjutkan ucapannya karena tangis Kurama mulai keluar.

"Mulai lagi sudah, tangisan rubah bodoh itu." Tebak Koneko dengan keadaan Kurama.

"Huwahh! Goshujin-sama *hiks, maafkan Kurama *hiks, yang tak bisa memenuhi *hiks, permintaan Anda. Huwahh ... hahh ... hahh ... hahh!" Tangisan Kurama, lama kelamaan menjadi keras. Dan Rias dibuatnya bingung, bagaimana menenangkan seekor rubah yang menangis? Pikirnya.

"Kurama-chan? Itu namamu bukan?" Panggil Rias.

"Huhh ... huhh ..." Tangisnya mulai reda saat dipanggil oleh Rias.

"Tadi kau berkata bahwa, ingin menyinkirkan Koneko-chan hanya untuk memeluk Narut-, maksudku, Goshujin-sama-mu, bukan?" Tanya Rias dan dijawab dengan anggukan di sela-sela tangisannya.

'Mungkin saja, aku bisa memanfaatkannya untuk me-renkarnasi Naruto. Dan juga, dia(Kurama) memiliki kemampuan seperti klan Phenex, akan sangat berharga untuk melawan 'dia'.' Batin Rias dengan rencana liciknya.

"Bilang saja jika kucing itu sudah kau singkirkan. Jadi kau bisa pulang dan memeluk Goshujin-sama-mu itu, Kurama-chan." Ujar Rias membuat Kurama menghentikan tangisnya dengan ide bodoh.

'Apa dia bisa percaya dengan alasan bodoh seperti itu?' Pikir Koneko.

"B-Benarkah i-itu?" Tanya Kurama yang tangisnya sudah berhenti.

'Dasar, rubah bodoh.'

"Ya. Sekarang, pulang dan peluklah Goshujin-sama-mu itu." Jawab Rias menyuruh Kurama pulang.

"Uwah! Akhirnya-akhirnya, Kurama bisa memeluk Goshujin-sama sepuasnya! Terima kasih ..."

"Rias Gremory, kau bisa memanggilku Rias, Kurama-chan."

"Rias-nee! Terima kasih banyak! Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa, Rias-nee!" Seru Kurama dan pergi kembali ke rumah Naruto dengan riang.

"Yeay-yeay! Kurama bisa memeluk Goshujin-sama! Memeluk Goshujin-sama! Memeluk Goshujin-sama selamanya! Yeay-yeay ..." Dan seterusnya, Kurama selalu berkata demikian seperti sebuah lagu.

"Hihi, dasar wanita rubah aneh." 'Dan juga, bodoh.' Gumam Rias disambung dalam hati.

"Sudah kubilang, dia rubah yang aneh, ditambah bodoh."

"Kau pasti memiliki sebuah rencana ya, Rias? Sampai melepaskannya begitu saja." Ujar Akeno menebak apa yang direncanakan oleh Rias.

"Begitulah." Balas Rias menoleh ke arah Akeno kemudian, ke arah Kurama telah menghilang.

"Membuat Namikaze Naruto menjadi bagian dari kita, beserta pelayannya(Kurama). Beruntung, rubah itu bodoh dan mudah untuk dimanfaatkan." Lanjutnya tersenyum licik.

.

.

.

"Tunggulah aku, Namikaze Naruto."

TBC

* * *

**_Selesai juga, fuwih! Maaf jika Senjutsu milik Kurama adalah api emas. Tapi lebih baik saya kasih Kurama daripada Naruto._**

**_Sekerdar pemberitahuan sebelum kalian kaget atau terkejut nantinya. Mode Senjutsu di sini, memiliki beberapa level dan tingkatan.(imajinasi terlalu tinggi)_**

**_Harem Issei hanya 2 yang akan diambil oleh Naruto. Bukan dari Kuoh!_**

**_Berilah tanggapan kalian mengenai chapter di atas, dalam bentuk; kritik, saran, komentar dan sebagainya, yang menyangkut Fic ini._**

**_Jika ada salah pada penempatan kata atau kata yang salah(typo), mohon maaf._**

**_Undur diri, matur suwun ..._**


	4. Arc I: Bagian 4-6

"Jadi, jika sudut x adalah 60° dan bersumbu pada x', Naruto-sama harus memakai rumus-" Penjelasan Sāra harus terhenti ketika Naruto berteriak frusrasi.

"Akhh! Peduli dengan sudut dan rumus! Aku mau pu ... *Pletak!*... lang, ahh." Kepala Naruto harus rela dijitak Sāra berulang-ulang kali.

Niat awalnya Naruto sangat bersemangat belajar Matematika dengan Sāra agar nilai ulangannya tidak 0 lagi. Tetapi, sepertinya Naruto salah memilih guru. Ia terus menerus terkena jitakan Sāra, ketika salah memberi rumus pada soal di buku.

"Anda harus bisa menghafalkan rumus ini, Naruto-sama! Agar tidak mendapat nilai 0 lagi dalam ulangan nanti!" Jelas Sāra pada Naruto yang terus berkata, pulang.

Pletak!

"Kau ini orang yang malas ya, Naruto-kun?" Ucap Sāra usai menjitak Naruto(lagi). Bahkan, ia tidak menggunakan kata-kata formal pada Naruto. Untuk Naruto? Ia terus meletakkan kepalanya jika dijitak oleh Sāra.

"Kau itu harus bisa mendapat nilai di atas KKM, agar dapat naik ke kelas 3, Naruto-kun!" Walaupun Sāra berkata begitu, Naruto hanya menanggapinya dengan santai. Dengan kepala masih di atas meja.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau tidak naik kelas? 'Kan tinggal mengulang lagi seta-"

*Pletak!

"Jika kau tidak naik kelas terus menerus, bagaimana? Naruto-kun itu harus bisa naik kelas. Setelah itu, lulus dari Akademi Kuoh, kemudian kuliah sampai lulus. Lalu mencari peker-"

"Kau ini crew-"

Pletak!

Potong memotong. Naruto memotong, Sāra pun juga ikut memotong. Ditambah menjitak tentunya.

"Jangan memotong ucapan orang lain sebelum mereka selesai bicara!"

"Kau sendiri ju-"

Pletak!

"Kembali ketopik pembicaraan. Setelah lulus dari kuliah, kau bekerja. Lalu menikah, berkeluarga dan punya anak."

"Lalu? Apa hubungannya mata pelajaran Matematika dengan menikah, berkeluarga dan punya anak?" Tanya Naruto heran, tanpa terkena jitakan dari Sāra.

"Tentu saja ada! Aku mana mau menikah, berkeluarga dan punya anak dari seorang yang masih kelas 2 SMA dan tidak naik kelas terus menerus sepertimu, Naruto-kun!" Entah ia sadar atau tidak, ketika Sāra menjawab seperti itu.

"Kau mau menikah denganku? Berkeluarga bersamaku? Punya anak dariku? Hm ..." jeda Naruto sambil membayangkan.

"Sudah pasti dan jelas, aku dan anak-anakku nanti akan terus menerus kau jitak jika mempunyai istri dan ibu galak sepertimu, Sāra." Lanjut Naruto usai membayangkan apa yang ia pikirkan.

Pletak!

'D-Dia tak henti-hentinya menjitak kepalaku.' Umpatnya memegangi kepala.

"Aku begitu karena sayang padamu, Baka!" Seru Sara kesal.

"Sayang untuk menjitak calon suami-mu ini." Ucap Naruto pelan.

Pletak!

Tapi sayangnya, Sāra masih mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Kau calon istri yang kejam, Sāra!" Ujar Naruto sambil menangis ala anime.

"Apa kau bilang? Heh?!" Oh! Naruto bisa merasakan hawa yang tidak enak di sekitarnya. Aura hitam keluar dari tubuh Sāra dan tak lupa, mata seekor predator yang siap memangsa siapa saja di depannya.

"T-Tidak, tidak, tidak, S-Sāra. A-Aku tadi sa-salah bicara. Ya, s-salah bicara. " Ucapnya gemetar.

"Lalu?"

"K-Kau itu cantik. Ya, ca-cantik ba-bahkan manis. Ja-Jadi, mana mungkin aku berkata kau calon istri yang kejam."

Jawab Naruto sedikit berbohong.

"O-Oh, te-terima kasih." Ucap Sāra yang merona malu.

"Fuihhh! Kukira aku akan jadi pirang panggang, karena dimangsa nenek sihir ini." Kata Naruto tanpa sadar.

Muncul aura hitam dari tubuh Sāra, dan berseru. "NARUTO-KUN NO BAKAA!"

Dugh!

Duagh!

Bugh!

Buagh!

Dan seterusnya.

.

.

.

* * *

**Tittle : Duo Ootsutsuki**

**Disclaimer : I don't own either 'Naruto' or 'Highschool Dxd'**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Action, Comedy, Ecchi, Friendship, Fantasy, Supranatural, Martial Art dengan sedikit Romance**

**Warning : OOC, Gaje, Typo(mungkin), Etc.**

**[A/N: Mungkin judul dan cerita memiliki banyak kesamaan dengan fic lain.]**

* * *

Happy read and enjoy

→°Arc I-Bagian 4-6°←

.

[Bagian 4: Rubah Akademi Kuoh, dan Ootsutsuki Sasuke!]

.

Hari ini adalah hari yang melelahkan bagi sang Namikaze Naruto atau Ootsutsuki Naruto. Ia berjalan sempoyongan akibat ulah Sāra, sang calon istri di masa depannya, itu katanya. Pulang jam 9 malam, sendirian. Sampai Naruto mendapat telepon dari seseorang.

Drrtt ... drrtt ... drrtt!

Srek!

Tut!

"H-Halo...," menjauhkan telepon genggamnya dari telinga karena teriakan keras dari sang penelepon. "Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa Iruka-san. Hanya kecelakaan kecil lagi dari calon istri-ku." Ujar Naruto setelah mengangkat telepon dari Iruka dengan memegang kepalanya yang penuh akan sebuah bola-bola bertumpuk, benjolan. Bukan itu saja, seragam Akademi-nya juga kusut dan terdapat cap sepatu wanita di beberapa bagian.

"Memangnya kenapa? Dia sendiri yang bilang akan menjadikanku calon suami di masa depan. Iya aku tahu itu, dia juga bilang begitu. Tidak, dia yang bilang akan menikahiku. Walaupun rasanya aneh, seorang wanita melamar pria. Dan terima kasih atas ucapan selamatnya.

Ngomong-ngomong. Kau sudah mengganti pintu depan rumahku bukan, Iruka-san. Baguslah. 'Tapi'? Tapi apa Iruka-san?" Naruto mulai panik ketika Iruka berbicara dengan terbata-bata.

Di kediaman Namikaze

"I-Itu, Naruto-sama. Ada seorang wanita berambut oranye dan memakai seragam Akademi Kuoh yang terus memanggil nama Anda sedari tadi. Dia kelihatan marah, bahkan sangat marah. K-Kalau begitu, s-saya tutup d-dulu teleponnya dan se-egera pulang, N-Naruto-sama!"

Tut!

"Huahhhh! Wanita menyeramkan!" Usai menutup teleponnya dengan Naruto. Iruka langsung lari terbirit-birit, meninggalkan kediaman Namikaze selesai mengganti pintu depan rumah tersebut.

Alasan Iruka lari seperti itu hanya satu. Karena Kurama. Dan 'mungkin' saja, Naruto akan babak belur(lagi) setelah tiba di rumah. Dihajar pacar atau kekasihnya(menurut Kurama) nanti.

"GO-SHU-JIN-SAMA...!"

-Kembali ke Naruto-

"Wanita oranye? Sepertinya, aku pernah melihat wanita itu. Tapi, siapa ya?" Tanya Naruto yang tidak tahu jika wanita oren itu adalah Kurama.

Terus berjalan menuju ke kediamannya dengan berpikir, siapa wanita oranye itu? Yang padahal, Naruto sudah mengenal dan mengetahuinya. Setelah tiba di rumah nanti, mungkin ia akan tahu sendiri.

.

.

Ceklek!

Klik!

Membuka pintu dan menyalakan lampu ruang tamunya. Kemudian, menutup pintu rumahnya kembali.

Ceklek!

"Aku pulang, huam." Ucal Naruto entah pada siapa, sambil menguap ngantuk.

"Hemmmmm!" Kurama telah siap menghadang Naruto dengan wajah cemberut dan kesal.

"Huh? Ternyata kau, Kurama? Kita bicarakan hal tadi besok saja, aku sudah mengantuk nih, huam." Ujar Naruto yang tidak sadar jika Kurama sedang marah.

"Selamat malam, Kurama. Jangan lupa mematikan lampu ruang tamu, huam." Lanjutnya berjalan menuju ke kamar miliknya.

.

"Aku lelah dan *huam* sekali." Merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur yang empuk dan besar. Saking lelahnya, Naruto sampai tidak mengganti seragam Akademinya dengan pakaian untuk tidur.

Drap! Drap! Drap! Drap! Drap!

"Goshujin-sama!" Seru Kurama menerjang Naruto yang sedang merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur.

Cuingg!

Gedebruak!

Ia terbang dan mendarat di atas tubuh Naruto. Sampai 4 kaki peyangga tempat tidur tersebur, roboh karena tidak kuat menahan beban.

Grip!

Grrrtt!

"Daisuki, Goshujin-sama! Daisuki! Daisuki!" Seru Kurama sambil memeluk Naruto. Dengan erat, bukan, tapi sangat erat. Membuat Naruto bangun dan berkata,

"Se-Se-Sesak Ku-Kurama." Dengan terbata-bata. Tapi Kurama tidak memperdulikannya. Rubah itu memeluk Naruto dan berkata, 'Daisuki' terus menerus.

'Jika seperti ini. Aku bisa mati dan juga, tidak bisa tidur.' Umpat Naruto dalam hati. Bagaimana tidak? Memejamkam mata saja tidak bisa, apalagi tidur. Pelukan Kurama ini, layaknya dijepit atau ditindih 2 beton baja dengan berat 1 ton.

.

.

Cit! Cit! Cit! Cit! Cit!

"Enggh." Erang Naruto ketika mendengar cicitan burung di pagi hari. Membuka kedua bola matanya dan sadar, jika hari sudah pagi.

'Ugh! Kenapa tubuhku tidak bisa digerakkan?' Mencoba untuk bangun, namun tidak bisa. Ia tidak menyadari jika seseorang berada di dalam selimut yang menyelimutinya. Tanpa sengaja, Naruto mendengar erangan dari dalam selimut.

Bets!

"Heh? Kurama!" Kaget Naruto saat melihat Kurama sedang tidur dengan memeluk tubuhnya.

'Sejak kapan dia tidur dengan memelukku di atas?' Tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri

'Daripada itu, jam berapa ya sekarang.' Melupakan tentang Kurama tidur di atasnya dan melirik jam yang berada di dinding.

'Apa! Akademi akan dimulai setengah jam lagi!' Panik Naruto melihat jam yang menunjukan pukul 7.30 pagi.

Akan tetapi, yang jadi masalah sekarang adalah bagaimana ia bisa berangkat ke Akademi jika bangun saja tidak bisa. Itu karena Kurama ada di atasnya; tidur, menindih dan memeluk tubuh Naruto.

'Membangunkannya, hanya akan menambah masalah.' Pikirnya.

Kenapa? Sebab, jika Naruto bangun sudah pasti, ia harus membangunkan Kurama. Dan jika ia membangunkan Kurama, Naruto harus mencari beribu alasan untuk Kurama agar berhenti memeluknya. Supaya ia bisa pergi berangkat ke Akademi.

'Tidak ada pilihan lain.'

"Hey, Kurama. Bangun, ini sudah pagi dan aku mau berangkat ke Akademi Kuoh." Ucap Naruto membangunkan Kurama dengan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya.

"Enggh... Kurama masih mengantuk, Goshujin-sama." Jawab Kurama dan kembali tidur.

"Ayolah Kurama, ughh! Setengah jam lagi, aku harus ada di Akademi. Jadi cepatlah bangun supaya aku bisa mempersiapkan diri ke sana, ughh!" Kata Naruto sebari menyingkirkan Kurama dari atas tubuhnya.

'Makan apa sih kau? Berat badan bisa seberat gajah.' Pikirnya.

"Kurama tidak se-gendut itu, Goshujin-sama!" Tiba-tiba saja, Kurama bangun dan berteriak seperti itu. Hingga membuat Naruto sendiri terkejut.

'Perasaan, aku tidak mengatakannya gendut tadi.' Gumamnya heran.

"Sudah Kurama bilang! Kurama tidak gendut, GO-SHU-JIN-SAMA!" Seru Kurama dengan mengeja kata 'Goshujin-sama'.Daripada masalah ini tambah besar dan lama. Naruto menjawab 'iya'.

"Sekarang, bisakah kau menyingkir dari sana, Kurama?" Pinta Naruto.

Grep!

"Tidak! Kurama tidak akan melepaskan Goshujin-sama! Nanti Kurama tidak bisa memeluk Goshujin-sama lagi!" Katanya menggelayut manja sambil memeluk Naruto.

"Bagaimana kalau kau ikut saja aku ke Akademi Kuoh? Jadi kau bisa memelukku di sana sepuasnya." Sebuah tawaran yang menggiurkan(bagi Kurama) keluar dari mulut seseorang. Tapi suara tersebut terdengar seperti suara Naruto.

"Benarkah?!"

"Eto ..." Bingung harus menjawab apa dan bagaimana.

"Kalau begitu, Kurama akan terus memeluk Goshujin-sama di sini berjam-jam!" Seru Kurama dan langsung memeluk Naruto.

Grep!

"Atau mungkin seharian, berhari-hari, berminggu-minggu, berbulan-bulan, bahkan bertahun-tahun sekalipun! Kurama tidak akan melepaskan Goshujin-sama! Selamanya!" Lanjutnya.

"Baiklah-baiklah, kau menang Kurama." Jawab Naruto menyerah. Menyerah untuk berdebat dengan Kurama, apalagi ia terus mengancam akan memeluknya selama itu.

"Yakin? Kurama boleh ikut?" Tanya Kurama memastikan.

"Iya. Jadi, bisakah kau menyingkir? Aku mau mandi terlebih dahulu."

Menarik Naruto tiba-tiba dan membawanya menuju ke kamar mandi bersama dengan Kurama. "Baiklah! Kita mandi sama-sama saja, Goshujin-sama!"

"HUWAHH!" Teriak Naruto sampai terdengar dari luar rumahnya.

.

.

Dua remaja berbeda gender sedang berjalan bersama satu sama lain. Salah satunya pemuda pirang dengan seragam laki-laki Akademi Kuoh. Kedua, wanita bersurai oranye panjang sepunggung, mengenakan seragam perempuan Akademi Kuoh.

(Naruto's POV)

Ini benar-benar hari yang buruk. Lebih buruk daripada mimpi kemarin. Memang, aku suka jika berjalan dengan wanita cantik, ditambah imut dan manis pula.

Tetapi,

Kenapa juga Kurama harus memelukku seperti ini?

(Kurama memeluk lengan kanan Naruto sambil menggelayut manja)

Orang-orang pasti mengira jika aku dan Kurama adalah pasangan kekasih. Padahal tidak.

Aduh! Mereka bahkan memandangku dengan tatapan iri. Tapi anehnya, dimana Kurama menemukan seragam itu ya? Karena aku tidak memiliki seragam Akademi Kuoh untuk wanita.

Walaupun itu telihat cocok dengannya, tapi tetap saja. Ah lupakan saja. Sudah bagus aku bisa berangkat ke Akademi daripada membolos lagi.

Bisa dapat masalah nanti oleh si 'muka datar' alias Shitori Souna. Membayangkan saja sudah membuatku merinding. Julukannya sebagai 'Ketua OSIS Terdisiplin' memang bukan main. Bolos 1 hari saja, disekap dan diintrograsi berjam-jam. Bagaimana jika 2 hari? Aku sudah tidak bisa membayangkan lagi.

Tanpa sadar, kami sudah sampai di depan gerbang Akademi Kuoh. Dan juga... berbagai tatapan ditujukan padaku dan Kurama, serta sebuah pujian dan cacimaki.

"Kya! Mesranya!"

"Apa itu kekasih Namikaze-kun?!"

"Kekasih Namikaze-kun cantik sekali!"

"Dia imut dan manis!"

"Aku juga mau memeluk Namikaze-kun seperti itu!"

"Kya! Namikaze-kun!"

Ah, sudah kuduga mereka akan berkata seperti itu. Dasar wanita.

"Sialan! Pacarnya bikin iri!"

"Namikaze brengsek!"

"Mati saja sana, Pria tampan!"

"Bunuh Namikaze itu!"

Untuk kata-kata terakhir, lebih baik aku lari saja. Daripada mati dibunuh mereka.

(Naruto's POV End)

"Heh? Kenapa kita lari dari mereka, Goshujin-sama?" Tanya Kurama yang tidak tahu akan keadaan sekarang.

"Kau itu bodoh atau apa sih, Kurama?" Naruto heran dengan pertanyaan Kurama.

"Lihat! Mereka mengejar dan ingin membunuhku karena kau!" Lanjutnya terus berlari dari kejaran para siswa Akademi.

"Siapa?! Siapa yang berani ingin membunuh Goshujin-sama. Biar Kurama bakar dengan api emas ini sampai hangus!" Tiba-tiba, Kurama mengeluarkan bola api emas seukuran bola kasti dari salah satu telapak tangannya.

"Bodoh! Apa sih yang ada pikiranmu? Jangan gunakan kemampuanmu itu di Akademi. Bisa jadi masalah besar kalau itu terjadi nanti." Ucapan Naruto membuat Kurama menghilangkan bola api emas miliknya.

"Hmph!"

'Pokoknya, jangan kau gunakan kekuatanmu disini, oke? Kau mengerti 'kan, Kurama?' Ucap Naruto dalam pikirannya.

'Kurama?' Namun, tidak ada respon dari Kurama.

Saat hendak berbelok di sebuah persimpangan sebuah lorong, seorang berjubah hitam muncul di hadapan Naruto dan Kurama.

Melihat orang tersebut, Kurama memperingati Naruto. "Goshujin-sama! Awas!" Serunya.

"Ada apa- HUWAHH!" Ketika hendak bertanya, Naruto tersedot dalam lubang hitam yang muncul di depannya.

Zruutt!

Kurama hanya bisa menyaksikan tuannya, tersedot dalam lubang tersebut. Dan pada saat ia memanggil Naruto, Kurama terkejut dengan sosok berjubah tadi berada di depan dan menatapnya."Go-Goshujin-sa-, *Deg-deg!*, si... siapa kau, *Bruk!" Kurama pingsan setelah menatap mata merah sosok itu. Salah satu bola mata merah darah, dan 3 tanda koma di sekeliling pupil.

Sosok itu mendekati tubuh Kurama yang ambruk, kemudian menggendongnya. Hendak ingin pergi dari sana, 4 siswi Akademi Kuoh telah mengepung dirinya.

"Berhenti! Siapa kau?!" Seru salah satu siswi berkacamata dengan surai hitam sebahu a.k.a Souna.

Sosok tersebut cuma melirikkan ekor matanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Souna.

Deg-deg...!

Bruk!

Souna berlutut sambil memegang kepala dengan satu tangan dan tangan lain menyanggah tubuhnya. 'Ta-Tadi itu...'

Ughh!

"Souna/Kaichou!?" 3 siswi yang diketahui adalah Rias, Akeno, dan Tsubaki, panik dengan apa yang terjadi pada Souna.

Uhuk-uhuk... gohagh!

Souna terbatuk dan memuntahkan darah dalam jumlah yang banyak. Sebelum kesadaranya mulai hilang, ia sempat berkata. "Ja-Jangan... tatap, mata... nya..."

Bruk!

"Souna/Kaichou!?" Panggil mereka setelah Souna jatuh di atas lantai.

Melihat Souna sudah tak sadarkan diri, sosok berjubah itu membuat sebuah lubang hitam dari ketiadaan. Tapi, saat hendak ingin memasuki lubang tersebut, Rias menghentikannya dengan kekuatan Iblis-nya. "Enyahlah kau!"

Sebuah serangan berwarna hitam kemerahan tua, mengarah kepada sosok tersebut.

Duar!

Serangan yang berasal dari salah satu 72 Pillar Iblis Utama milik klan Bael ini, berhasil mengenai sosok tersebut. Serangan yang dapat menghancur-musnahkan musuh atau benda dalam sekejap. Itulah kekuatan milik Rias, [Power of Destruction].

Walaupun serangan Rias berhasil mengenai musuhnya, tapi ia masih belum yakin. Apakah sosok itu terkena [Power of Destruction] miliknya atau tidak. Menunggu asap yang mengempul hilang, Rias beserta Akeno, dan Tsubaki, mulai bersiaga.

"Lumayan untuk seorang pemula yang berhasil menyerangku." Ucapnya dari dalam kempulan asap tersebut.

Wussh!

"Ti-Tidak mungkin...,"

"... serangan Rias...,"

"... ditangkisnya dengan mudah..."

Gumam Rias, Tsubaki, dan Akeno terkejut. Kemudian, ia menatap bola mata Rias dengan mata merahnya yang berputar searah jarum jam, kemudian berkata. [Gengi: Shigetsu!]

(Dunia Ilusi)

Wanita bersurai merah panjang atau dikenal Rias Gremory, kini berada di dunia yang diciptakan oleh sosok berjubah tadi.

Menoleh ke segala arah, ia bisa menyimpulkan satu hal mengenai keberadaanya sekarang. "Ternyata aku ada di tempat lain."

Tempat yang Rias injak saat ini, sebagian besar ialah air yang berupa lautan dengan warna hijau tua. Langit hitam yang disinari oleh cahaya bulan. Bukan bulan seperti pada umumnya, bulan itu berwarna merah seperti warna darah dan surai merahnya.

Tes! Tes! Tes!

Bats!

Karena salah satu panca indera-nya mendengar bunyi tetesan air berjatuhan, Rias mengeluarkan sayap Iblis-nya dari balik punggung.

Brashh!

Namun, sayap-nya tiba-tiba saja menghilang dan ia pun jatuh ke bawah.

Bum... zruashh!

Walaupun Rias menghantam air, ia seperti menghantam permukaan tanah yang padat dan keras.

"Ugh!" Rintihnya sebari memegang bahu bagian kanan

Tep! Tep! Tep!

Rias mematung ketika sosok yang membawanya ke dimensi itu, berada di depannya. Penampilannya masih sama, hanya hoodie yang menutupi kepalanya telah terbuka. Menampakan wajah tampan keren, kulit putih, dan jangan lupa. Salah satu mata merah darah yang tidak tertutup oleh poninya, menyala terang diikuti 3 tanda koma yang berputar searah jarum jam.

'O-Orang ini...' entah apa yang Rias pikirkan mengenai sosok di hadapannya itu.

Tiba-tiba, tiga tentakel yang terbuat dari air, muncul di sekitar Rias. Melilit tubuh Rias sampai dua 'aset' miliknya mengencang dan ia menjerit.

"Kyaahh!"

Grrttt!

Tentakek yang melilit Rias, semakin mengencang di sekitar tubuhnya.

"Ugh!"

Merasa sudah puas dengan apa yang sosok tersebut lakukan pada Rias, ia berjongkok untuk menyamai tinggi wanita itu dan mencengkram leher Rias.

"Hei! Dengarkan aku. Apapun yang kau lakukan untuk bebas dari lilitan tentakel ini, itu adalah hal yang mustahil. Semakin kau bergerak, dia akan semakin mengeratkan lilitannya pada tubuhmu." Jelas sosok tersebut menatap kedua bola mata Rias.

Rias bisa merasakan perbandingan kekuatan yang jauh dari sosok di depannya ini. Aura mata merah yang menakutkan. Lebih menakutkan ketika melihat kakaknya marah.

Sambil menahan rasa sakit di tubuhnya, Rias bertanya."Si-Siapa kau... ugh!"

"Siapa aku? 'Kalian' harusnya sudah tahu. Atau mungkin, kau memang belum tahu, ya?" Melepas cengkramannya dengan kasar, lalu ia berdiri.

[Raiken!]

Zrttt...!

Suara percikan listrik berbentuk pedang yang terbuat dari petir sepanjang 30 centi itu, muncul dari genggaman tangannya.

Jleb!

Pedang Halilintar milik Sasuke, menusuk bagian perut Rias. Hingga memuntahkan darah dari mulut wanita merah tersebut.

"Guhogh!"

"Sebelum aku mulai menyiksamu disini. Akan kuberitahu, siapa aku ini." Katanya sebari mencabut [Raiken] miliknya.

"Ugh!"

"Namaku... Ootsutsuki Sasuke. Saudara dari Namikaze Naruto yang marga aslinya, sama denganku. Ootsutsuki Naruto."

Jleb!

"Uhuk!"

Sosok yang diketahui bernama Sasuke itu, kembali menusukkan 'Raiken'nya ke tubuh Rias. "Ingatlah baik-baik namaku itu, Gremory."

Jleb!

Jleb!

Jleb!

Dan seterusnya, Sasuke melakukan hal itu pada Rias. 3 hari 3 malam(Dalam dunia ilusi)

(Dunia Nyata)

Uhuk-uhuk! Gohogh! Bruk!

Akeno beserta Tsubaki terkejut dan tidak percaya dengan kondisi Rias yang tergeletak di samping Souna.

"Ja-Jangan... lihat... matanya... ugh!" Ucapan peringatan yang sama dengan Sona katakan sebelumnya.

Karena bingung, mereka berdua bertanya pada Rias diikuti menoleh ke arah sosok berjubah tadi. "Apa maksudmu Ria... deg!"

Sayangnya, Akeno dan Tsubaki, sudah terlebih dahulu terkena teknik yang sama dengan Rias. Hanya membutuhkan waktu 3 detik setelah menatap kata mereka berdua, dan...

Uhuk-uhuk! Guhough!

Bruk! Bruk!

"I-Itu tadi... ugh!" Akeno dan Tsubaki hanya bisa merintih kesakitan setelah mendapatkan sebuah siksaan maut dari Sasuke.

Melihat 4 wanita sudah pingsan tidak berdaya, Sasuke membuka kembali lubang hitam miliknya. "Menyedihkan." Kata yang singkat ia katakan pada mereka semua sebelum dirinya beserta Kurama, benar-benar menghilang ditelan oleh lubang hitam tersebut.

Usai menghilangnya Sasuke, remaja bersurai coklat tiba-tiba datang ke persimpangan pada lorong Akademi Kuoh. Sambil memegang celana hitamnya di bagian kelamin. Hyoudou Issei.

"Sialan! Aku harus cepat-cepat ke toilet sebelu- BUCHOU! AKENO-SAN! SOUNA-KAICHOU! TSUBAKI-SENPAI!" Teriak Issei tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi pada mereka berempat.

"Ke-Kenapa kalia- eh!" Ucapannya terhenti saat ia merasakan sebuah cairan membasahi kulit lalu menoleh ke arah celana Akademi-nya.

"SIALAN! AKU KENCING DI CELANA!

.

[Bagian 5: Mimpi Aneh, dan Penyelamatan Gadis Birawati!]

.

-Ditempat lain-

Zruutt...!

Sosok berjubah atau disebut Sasuke, yang telah menculik Naruto dan Kurama, menjatuhkan kedua tubuh mereka secara bersamaan dan kasar.

Bruk! Bruk!

"..." ia tidak bisa berkata apa lagi dengan posisi Naruto dan Kurama sekarang. Yang ada dibenaknya hanya satu. 'Pasangan serasi'.

"Enggh...," erangan Kurama terdengar tenang dalam kondisinya sekarang ini. "Goshujin-sama..." ia bahkan mengigau nama tuannya sambil memeluk tubuh Naruto.

Berbeda dengan Naruto. Ia seperti sedang menahan sesuatu di dalam hidungnya. Hingga Sasuke mendekati wajah pemuda pirang tersebut dan...

Hacing!

"Nenek sihir sialan!" Igau Naruto setelah ia bersin ke arah Sasuke lalu, mengusap-usap hidungnya.

Dalam pikiran Sasuke, ia memikirkan sebuah cara untuk membunuh pemuda bersurai kuning layaknya buah durian ini dalam sekejab. 'Naruto sialan... berani-beraninya dia bersih ke arah wajah tampanku ini...'

Tapi, niatnya ia urungkan. Mengingat tujuannya menculik Naruto ialah ingin berbicara tentang sesuatu yang sangat penting. Yang terpenting sekarang, bagaimana ia membangunkan pemuda durian ini yang masih dalam berada di alam mimpi.

'Kusiram saja dengan air.'

Zruuttt... zruoshh!

Air menyembur dari lubang hitam milik sosok berjubah itu. Senyum kepuasan terukir dari bibir Sasuke.

"Gyaa! Air!"

Mendengar teriakan itu, Sasuke tertawa dengan tidak elite-nya.

"Muahahahah! Rasakan itu Duren Busuk! Siapa suruh bersin ke wajah tampanku ini!"

Namun, Sasuke tidak sadar jika, teriakan yang ia dengar bukan berasal dari Naruto.

"Beraninya kau menyiram Kurama dengan Air... grrr!" Tapi Kurama.

'A-Apa?! Su-Suara i-itu... aaaa...' jika dugaan Sasuke benar, suara tersebut milik Kurama. Sasuke menoleh dengan gerakan pelan kalau dugaannya itu benar.

"SASUKE-SAMA NO BAKA!" Kurama menerjang Sasuke dan menyiapkan sebuah pukulan.

Buagh!

"KURAMA TIDAK AKAN MEMAAFKAN ANDA YANG SUDAH MENYIRAM AIR DAN MENGHINA GOSHUJIN-SAMA!" Seru Kurama karena alasan yang menyangkut Naruto.

"TERIMA INI! TINJU RUBAH AMARAH KURAMA!"

Buagh!

"Enggh...," terganggu karena mendengar sebuah keributan, Naruto mulai bangun. "Ada apa sih? ribut-ribut sekali." Berucap sambil mengusap-usap matanya.

"Goshu-"

"Uwahh... *gedebugh*" sebuah kejadian yang tak terduga yang disebabkan oleh Kurama, membuat Naruto tertimpa oleh Sasuke.

Bukan itu saja. Bahkan, posisi mereka berdua bisa dikatakan tidak wajar bagi kau pria. Kenapa begitu? Mana ada seorang Namikaze berperawakan tampan seperti dia, mencium bibir sejenisnya.

Orang yang ditimpa kembali pingsan, yang menimpa masih setia dengan bibir menempel pada pemuda di depannya.

Tidak kuasa melihat orang tercintanya dicium oleh Sasuke. Kurama berlari menghampiri pemuda raven tersebut.

"GYAA! MENJAUHLAH DARI GOSHUJIN-SAMA! SASUKE-SAMA NO BAKA!"

Menjauhkan Sasuke dari Naruto. Dan...

PLAK-PLAK-PLAK-PLAK...!

Menampar wajah tampan pemuda raven itu. Sambil berkata, 'Sasuke-sama no baka' terus menerus.

.

.

.

'Cinta dan Kasih Sayang... adalah kekuatanmu. Kegelapan dan Kebencian... ialah kelemahanmu. Berhati-hatilah kepada 'mereka', wahai keturunanku. Ootsutsuki Naruto.'

"Huah! Hah... hah... hah..." pemuda pirang yang dikenal bernama Naruto, siuman akibat sebuah peringatan aneh dari mimpinya.

Memegang kepala dengan tangan kanannya, Naruto sangat penasaran kenapa ia bisa bermimpi bertemu dengan kakek tua berambut putih. 'Apa maksud perkataan kakek-kakek tadi? Dan... siapa dia?' Pikir Naruto.

Sementara itu, Naruto yang sedang memikirkan mimpinya tadi, mendengar suara erangan. "Enghh..."

Menoleh ke sumber asal erangan tersebut. Naruto mendapati orang yang belum ia kenal, sedang tidur bersama wanita bernama Kurama.

Berdiri dari posisi duduknya, dan Naruto menghampiri mereka berdua. Ia terkejut oleh pemuda yang dijadikan bantalan oleh Kurama. "Sasuke?!"

Aneh, itu yang Naruto pikirkan. Bagaimana bisa sepupu jauhnya ini ada di sini, ditambah lagi tidur bersama Kurama. Untuk menjawab pertanyaannya tersebut, ia menoleh ke samping kiri dan kanan mencari sesuatu. "Mungkin dengan ini, bisa membuatnya bangun." Ucapnya setelah menemukan sebuah benda yang ada di ruangan itu. Pipa besi.

"Mei-chan! Tsunade-chan! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" Naruto yang awalnya ingin memukul pemuda bergaya pantat ayam ini, mulai ragu.

'Dia bermimpi apa sih? Sampai mengigau nama Mei-san dan Tsunade-san.' Pikirnya heran.

"Ehehehe... bibir Goshujin-sama sangat manis."

'Ja-Jangan katakan. Jika Kurama bermimpi mencium bibirku.' Batin Naruto sebari menyentuh bibir-nya.

"Naruto Sialan! Dasar Duren busu-*duagh!* GUHAGHH!"

Untuk igauan yang satu ini, Naruto tanpa babibu lagi menghajar Sasuke dengan pipa besi dalam genggamannya.

.

.

-Gedung belakang Akademi Kuoh-

"Buchou! Buchou!" Merasa seorang memanggil namanya, remaja wanita bersurai merah itu bangun.

"Aku dima-,ugh!" Ketika hendak bertanya, remaja yang diketahui bernama Rias, merintih memegangi kepalanya.

"Jangan terlalu bergerak dulu, Anda masih dalam tahap pemulihan." Ucap pemuda pirang pendek dengan seragam Akademi Kuoh yang dia kenakan.

"... Akeno! Dimana Akeno sekarang, Yuuto?!" Ingat jika bukan dirinya saja yang berkeadaan seperti Rias.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Yuuto atau Yuuto Kiba ini, menoleh ke arah lain. Rias mengikuti pandangan Kiba dan melihat Akeno duduk di sofa seberang ruangan gedung PIG(Penelitian Ilmu Gaib) bersama Koneko. Namun, kondisinya masih belum membaik.

"Maaf Buchou. Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi pada Anda, Akeno-san, serta Souna-Kaichou dan Tsubaki-senpai? Kami menemukan kalian pingsan di koridor Akademi." Tanya Kiba yang penasaran.

"Kaichou juga bilang, untuk beristirahat terlebih dahulu hingga otak kalian berdua stabil." Lanjutnya memberitahu.

Dalam pikiran Rias, ia masih belum mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Yang dia ingat hanyalah, sebuah siksaan selama 3 hari 3 malam tanpa henti, usai menatap mata merah milik sosok yang bernama Ootsutsuki Sasuke.

(Rias's POV)

Teknik yang dimiliki oleh Sasuke itu... entah bagaimana aku menjelaskanya. Dia melukai musuhnya hanya dengan menatap mata mereka saja dalam waktu yang terbilang lama. Tapi, terasa hanya beberapa detik ketika ia selesai mengakhiri teknik tersebut . Ditambah lagi, aku masih bisa merasakan sakit, walau tidak ada luka fisik sedikitpun di tubuhku. Seperti, serangan mental.

Dia juga berkata, ia adalah saudara Naruto. Tapi, kenapa ia bilang kalau marga Naruto adalah Ootsutsuki. Bukan Namikaze. Auranya bahkan hampir sama dengan wanita rubah itu(Kurama).

Ootsutsuki... jika benar Naruto memiliki kekuatan yang sebanding dengan orangnitu(Sasuke). Keluarga-ku pasti akan bertambah kuat untuk bisa mengalahkan 'dia'. Ya, benar.

Aku harus bisa me-renkarnasi Naruto dan Kurama menjadi Peerage milikku, bagaimanapun caranya.

Tapi... hanya Sasuke yang jadi masalahnya. Dia seperti sulit untuk diajak negoisasi. Bahkan...

-siapa aku? 'Kalian' harusnya sudah tahu. Atau mungkin, kau memang belum tahu, ya?-

Siapa yang ia maksud dengan 'kalian'?- Mungkin, aku harus bertanya dengan Onii-sama mengenai Sasuke dan marga Ootsutsuki.

(Rias's POV End)

.

.

-Di sisi Issei-

Pemuda bersurai coklat dan masih mengenakan seragam Akademi Kuoh lengkap ini, berlutut menahan sakit di bagian betisnya. Issei.

Issei yang awalnya sedang menjalankan sebuah panggilan dari Klien keluarga Gremory, malam hari. Mendapati kejadian yang tidak ia teduga. Klien yang memanggilnya, sudah dibunuh oleh pendeta gila bernama Freed, Freed Zelzan.

Bukan itu saja. Ia juga tidak percaya bahwa, teman gadis birawati pirang yang baru kemarin Issei kenal, Asia Argento. Bersekutu dengan Freed. Pendeta itu awalnya terkejut, birawati seperti Asia berteman dengan Issei yang sebenarnya ialah Iblis.

Sewaktu akan membunuh Issei, Asia menghalanginya karena ia menganggap Issei bukan Iblis seperti yang dikatakan oleh Freed. Tapi, serangannya meleset dan cuma mengenai betis pemuda berambut coklat tersebut. Muak dengan tindakan Asia melindungi Issei, Freed mengikat kedua pergelangan tangannya.

Sreeek!

Pendeta itu juga merobek pakaian birawati milik Asia. Sampai terekspor payudara berukuran kecil milik remaja pirang tersebut.

"Kyaah!" Jerit Asia.

.

-Diluar sebuah bangunan-

Berdiri dua wanita cantik dan err... seksi, di depan gedung apartemen.

"Yakin ini tempatnya?" Tanya wanita berambut pirang. Tsunade.

"Ya," jawabnya singkat sebari berjalan maju. "Sudah terbukti dengan adanya [Kekkai] tipis ini." Lanjut wanita yang memiliki bibir seksi ini alias Mei, tangannya menyentuh benda seperti kaca.

Tsunade bisa melihat dengan jelas, sebuah penghalang di seluruh bangunan di depannya ini. Ia juga ingat akan ucapan kekasih-nya.

-Kuingin kau dan Mei, mencari seorang pendeta bernama Freed Zelzan. Bawa dia hidup atau mati. Aku pergi dulu, ada urusan yang penting dengan anak 'Duren' dan rubah itu-

Entah kenapa, dari dulu Tsunade selalu tertawa jika kekasihnya memanggil nama bos-nya seperti itu.

Sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri, Mei menatap tajam Tsunade. "Aku tak 'kan membiarkanmu memiliki Sasuke-sama seutuhnya, 'Pirang'." Ujar Mei dengan penekanan kata, pirang.

"Heh?" Gumam Tsunade heran. Tiba-tiba saja, Mei berkata demikian. Yang memang intinya, dia sedang membicarakan kekasihnya a.k.a Sasuke. Tapi ucapan yang diucapkan oleh Mei, terdengar aneh.

"Ayolah, Mei. Aku tidak mungkin serakah terhadap sahabat-ku sendiri. Kita sudah sepa-"

"Kyaah!"

Perkataan Tsunade terpotong ketika suara jeritan dari gedung berlantai di depannya. Menoleh ke arah Mei, dia mengangguk dan mulai menghilang.

Siing!

-Kembali ke Issei, Asia, dan Freed-

"Asia!" Seru Issei melihat aksi Freed merobek pakaian Asia secara kasar.

"Lihat baik-baik, Iblis-chan. Aku akan menikmati tubuh gadis ini, di depan matamu." Ujar Freed sebari menjilat pipi kanan Asia.

"Brengsek! Lepa-"

Bang!

"Gohagh!"

Freed menembak Issei menggunakan pistol untuk kedua kalinya. Pistol yang berisikan amunisi berbahan suci itu, cukup membuat Issei tidak bisa bergerak. Karena hal berbau suci adalah kelemahannya, kelemahan bagi Iblis.

"Issei-san!" Teriak Asia mengkhawatirkan Issei.

"Aduh! Itu pasti sakit ya, Iblis-kun? Sudah pasti sakit! Tapi kau tidak apa-apa 'kan? Tentu saja apa! Maafkan aku ya," ucapnya ia buat menyesal, sedih, dan gila. Kemudian Freed meraba payudara kecil Asia. "Lihat? Payudara yang sehat dan indah bukan?"

"Engh... uh..." desah Asia ketika salah satu dada-nya disentuh.

"Apalagi tubuhnya, terlihat menggoda saja. Aku tahu, kau juga pasti menginginkannya, iya 'kan? Jika iya, AKU AKAN MEMPERKOSANYA TERLEBIH DAHULU! LALU, MEMBUNUHNYA BERSAMA DENGANMU! BUAHAHA!"

"BAJINGAN!" Issei mulai geram dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Freed pada Asia. Berusaha berdiri, tapi usahanya sia-sia.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Tiga tembakan kembali mengenai Issei. Asia bisa mendengar jelas suara perih dari mulut pemuda yang ia anggap teman itu.

"Uhuk-uhuk... gohagh!"

Tertawa puas akan aksi membuat Iblis di depannya ini menderita. "Setelah dada, lalu ke bibir untuk dicium..."

"Ungghh...!" Erang Asia mencoba melepaskan diri.

"Kau harus melayaniku, gadis lajang!" Kata Freed dengan menekan kedua pipi Asia.

"I-Iseei-san... to-tolong..." pintanya sambil air mata keluar dari kedua bola matanya.

Perlahan, pendeta itu mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir manis Asia. Issei yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, hanya bisa melihat adegan itu di depan matanya.

"HENTIKAN! FREED!

Shiing!

Seakan sebuah doa yang menjawab teriakan Issei, tiba-tiba saja muncul wanita bersurai merah maroon di sebelah Freed.

"...?!"

Buagh!

Bruak!

"Guhagh!"

Pendeta tersebut terpental hingga menghantam tembok dinding akibat pukulan dari wanita bernama Mei.

"Tsuna." Kata Mei seperti memberikan kode.

Tap!

[Suigi: Mizurō!]

Sebuah bola air muncul dan membungkus Freed layaknya penjara.

Usai menangkap pendeta tersebut, Mei mendekat. "Kerja bagus, Tsuna." Ucap Mei pada rekannya, Tsunade.

"Kau tahu, pukulanmu itu berlebihan, Mei." Tsunade hanya bisa menghela nafas untuk apa yang telah Mei lakukan pada pendeta di dalam bola air miliknya.

"Siapa suruh kurang ajar seperti tadi. Memperkosa gadis yang tidak berdaya di depan seorang pemuda mesum." Ujarnya dengan tangan kanan menyentuh pinggul.

"SIAPA YANG KAU SEBUT MESUM, NENEK TUA!" Seru Issei tak terima disebut mesum. Walaupun itu benar.

Menoleh ke arah Issei dan menjawab. "Ouh! Mengelak dengan fakta yang ada? Sekarang aku tanya. Siapa yang dihajar habis-habisan oleh perkumpulan wanita Kendo di Akademi Kuoh akibat mengintip mereka sewaktu mengganti pakaian?" Terkejut akan jawaban Mei tentang aksinya tersebut.

"Dan siapa yang kau sebut 'nenek tua'? Hah?!" Lanjutnya menghampiri Issei. Wajah membunuh ala Mei disertai aura hitam dengan mata predator.

Takut, gemetar, dan binggung. Itulah apa yang dirasakan oleh pemuda bermarga Hyoudou. Sampai Mei sudah di hadapannya, Issei cuma menatap sosok di wanita merah maroon ini dengan berbagai rasa.

'Matilah aku!' Umpatnya takut.

Namun, Issei masih beruntung. Karena Tsunade telah berada di samping Mei dan menghentinkan tindakannya yang akan menghajar pemuda itu. Alasannya cuma satu, Issei sudah pasti tidak akan melihat hari matahari esok lagi.

"Sudahlah, Mei. Kita di sini bukan untuk menghajar bocah mesum ini." Ucapnya sebari menahan teknik penjara air miliknya.

'Bahkan temannya juga mengatakanku mesum. Tapi...,' melihat dari bawah sampai atas, Issei bisa menyimpulkan satu hal. 'Mereka punya tubuh dan payudara besar.' Tersenyum mesum melupakan luka tembakan di tubuhnya.

Buagh!

"Aku benci orang mesum." Tsunade menendang wajah Issei, serta memperlihatkan wajah sangar-nya melebihi Mei.

"Kau berkata benci mesum. Yang padahal berbanding terbalik jika bersama Sasuke-sama." Tsunade dibuat linglung akan pernyataan yang Mei katakan.

"Heh?! E-Eto... ano... itu..."

Menunjuk Tsunade lalu berkata. "Dengar ya, Tsuna! Kau jangan berharap banyak untuk memiliki Sasuke-sama seutuhnya." Berdebatan kecil, dimulai oleh Mei.

"Hey! Apa yang kau katakan Mei?"

"Jangan pura-pura!"

Boing!

Dada milik Mei berguncang naik turun. Issei, yang memperhatikan berdebatan mereka, senyum-senyum akibat goyangan dada milik Mei.

"Memangnya aku tidak tahu apa?"

"Tahu apa sih Mei?"

"Kau!" Tunjuk Mei. "Sudah bercinta dengan Sasuke-sama. Ya 'kan?!" Lanjut Mei sambil memajukan tubuhnya sampai dua buah dada mereka beradu.

Splash!

(Suara bola air pecah)

"Terus?" Memegang pinggul samping kiri dan kanan miliknya dengan kedua tangan. "Ouhh... jadi kau belum pernah mencobanya ya, Mei? Tubuh Sasuke-sama... sangat hangat waktu itu. Dia juga tergila-gila dengan... payudara-ku ini." Sambung Tsunade yang posisi tangannya berpindah ke dada. Tak lupa senyum menggoda ia tunjukan kepada Mei.

"Ternyata kau!" Emosi Mei hampir meledak jika Issei tidak menghentikan berdebatan mereka berdua itu.

"Maaf. Sebenarnya, aku ingin melihat kalian berdebat seperti itu lebih lama lagi." 'Karena payudara kalian, hehe.'

"Tapi... pendeta yang kalian berdua tangkap, kabur." Lanjutnya sebari menunjuk genangan air di samping Tsunade.

Akhirnya, Mei dan Tsunade menoleh ke arah tunjukan Issei. Lalu saling tatap kembali dan mengangguk.

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK BILANG DARI TADI! ERO-GAKI!" Teriak mereka di kedua telinga pemuda berseragam Akademi Kuoh itu.

'Su-Suara mereka seperti macan saja.' Pikir Issei dengan kedua bola mata berbentuk pusaran yang berputar-putar.

"I... Isse... -san..." suara gadis yang sedari tadi mereka bertiga abaikan, memanggil nama Issei.

"Aku lupa! ASIA-, ugh!" Akibat luka tembakan oleh Freed, ia jadi tidak bisa menghampiri Asia yang kedua tangannya masih terikat.

Merasa tidak tega, Mei membantu Issei berdiri, dan Tsunade, berjalan ke arah Asia lalu melepaskan ikatan pada tangannya.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Issei berterima kasih pada Mei.

"Lupakan rasa terima kasih mu itu, Ero-gaki. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah menyembuhkan lukamu dan pacarmu itu." Balas Mei.

Tanpa sengaja, tangan kiri Issei menyentuh dada kiri Mei kemudian meremasnya sebentar.

Squeeze!

'Be-Besar, kenyal dan-'

Duagh!

Membenturkan kepalanya ke kepala Issei dan berucap. "Jangan pernah menyentuh 'mereka'! Hanya satu orang yang boleh melakukan itu. Mengerti?!" Cuma mengangguk paham karena takut akan amukan Mei.

'Sial! Padahal dada-nya tadi benar-benar mengangumkan.' Pikir Issei terkagum-kagum dengan 'aset' milik Mei.

Selesai melepas ikatan Asia, Tsunade menggendongnya lalu berkata. "Kita bawa mereka ke Cafe."

.

[Bagian 6: Segel Tubuh, dan Dua Ciuman Wanita!]

.

Dua pemuda bersurai pirang dan raven, yaitu Naruto dan Sasuke. Ditatap oleh dua wanita cantik yang salah satunya memiliki warna rambut oranye dan merah. Kurama, serta Sāra.

Mereka semua duduk disalah satu cafe milik Naruto yang sudah sepi.

'Hanya perasaanku saja, atau mereka seperti anak kecil ya?' Pikir Sāra heran.

Naruto dan Sasuke, saat ini sedang melakukan kegiatan permainan yang jarang dimainkan oleh orang seusia mereka.

"Kita coba sekali kali. Aku tidak terima jika kalah oleh orang sepertimu, Naruto!" Sasuke terus menantang Naruto sampai ia benar-benar menang dari pemuda pirang itu.

Orang yang ditantang cuma mengangguk malas. "1... 2... 3..." dan usai hitungan ketiga, mereka berdua berseru bersamaan.

"BATU GUNTING KERTAS!"

Hasilnya adalah Sasuke kertas, dan Naruto ginting. Sudah jelas pemenangnya ialah Naruto, karena kertas kalah dengan gunting. Dan sudah ke-5 kalinya, Sasuke kalah dalam permainan itu.

"Aghh! Sialan! Kenapa aku selalu kalah darimu, Naruto!" Seru Sasuke frustasi.

Sebenarnya, awal Naruto ditantang oleh Sasuke ia malas. Tapi berhubung, wanita yang ada di sebelahnya mau membantu. Naruto pun setuju.

Melalui kekuatan pembaca pikiran atau telepati, yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh sesama keturunan Ootsutsuki saja. [Ootsutsuki no Xinyomi]

Yang menang tersenyum puas, dan yang kalah frustasi serta heran. Tapi, senyum sang pemenang hilang, ketika wanita jelmaan rubah itu berbicara dengan Naruto melalui telepati.

'Karena Kurama telah membantu Anda menang. Goshujin-sama harus memberikan sebuah ciuman di bibir untuk Kurama.'

Ekspresi wajah Naruto menjadi terkejut, seakan berkata, 'mencium-mu?'. Kurama pun hanya menganguk cepat kemudian memajukan wajahnya ke arah Naruto.

Melihat sang rubah wanita, seperti ingin mencium Naruto. Sāra lalu mencoba menghentikan aksi Kurama, akan tetapi...

Siing!

Muncul seorang gadis, satu pemuda, dan dua wanita dari atap cafe itu. Tsunade, Mei, Issei dan Asia. Sayang, Mei yang sedang memampah Issei, salah satu 'aset' berharganya disentuh oleh tangan pemuda mesum itu. Hingga ia melempar Issei ke sembarang arah.

"Brengsek! Matilah kau, Ero-gaki!"

Bwushh!

"Uwahh...!" Teriak Issei ketika dilempar.

Tapi siapa sangka, jika arah lemparan Mei mengarah ke bawah Naruto, Kurama, dan Sāra.

Gedebruak!

Meja cafe Naruto, hancur akibat Issei yang telah menghantamnya. Tapi beruntungnya Issei, ia tidak apa-apa setelah jatuh dilempar oleh Mei. Tetapi tidak untuk Naruto dan Sāra.

Mereka berdua jatuh dengan posisi saling tindih. Semua orang yang ada di situ, tidak percaya akan apa yang mereka lihat sekarang. Khususnya Kurama.

Kenapa? Karena kedua bibir NaruSāra, menempel satu sama lain. Yang padahal, Kurama-lah yang menginginkan ciuman Naruto. Tapi kenapa Sāra, pegawai Cafe Namikaze yang mendapatkannya.

"Pemandangan yang bagus."

"Mereka serasi."

"Tidak menarik."

Ketiga tanggapan itu, berasal dari MeiTsunaSasu. Dan untuk Kurama dan Issei...

"GOSHUJIN-SAMA!"

"NARUTO SIALAN!"

Hanya mereka berdua-lah yang memiliki tanggapan paling berbeda dari MeiTsunaSasu sebelumnya.

Sementara NaruSāra, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang bergerak. Seperti menikmati ciuman tersebut.

'A-Aku... mencium... Na-Naruto-kun?!' Umpat Sāra tidak percaya.

Untuk Naruto, ia terlihat tenang. Seakan terbiasa dengan ciuman tersebut. Tidak mau berlama-lama dengan hal itu, Naruto menjauhkan Sāra dari wajahnya.

"Ma-Maaf, Naruto-kun... a-aku..." cara bicara Sāra menjadi terbata setelah terlepas dari bibir Naruto.

"Tidak kusangka, berciuman denganmu, rasanya manis juga... Sāra." Ucap Naruto sebari menyentuh bibir bawahnya.

Kaget mendengar ucapan Naruto mengenai bibirnya. 'Tapi... terasa aneh. Kenapa Naruto-kun tidak terkejut dengan ciuman tadi? Atau jangan-jangan...' rasa penasaran Sāra muncul.

Hal itu perlu dipertanyakan untuk seorang Namikaze Naruto. Jika Sāra, ia memanglah terkejut dengan kejadian tadi. Terlebih lagi, itu adalah ciuman pertamanya. Dan sekarang, ciuman tersebut telah diambil oleh pemuda pirang di depannya ini.

Tapi ia masih bersyukur. Karena orang yang mengambil ciuman itu ialah Naruto. Orang yang ia sayangi.

Bruak!

Tiba-tiba saja, seorang memukul pipi kanan Naruto.

"SIALAN KAU NARUTO! BERCIUMAN DENGAN WANITA CANTIK DI DEPANKU! KAU 'KAN SUDAH BERJANJI UNTUK TIDAK MENCIUM MEREKA SEBELUM AKU MENDAPATKAN PACAR! BRENGSEK!" Ternyata, orang tersebut ialah Issei.

Saat hendak memukul wajah Naruto lagi, aksinya terhenti ketika menyaksikan kembali adegan seperti sebelumnya.

"Hah~" Sasuke hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas melihat hal tersebut.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-sama? Anda juga ingin seperti Naruto-sama." Tanya Mei sambil menggoda.

"Bukan, bukan itu. Hanya saja...

(Flashback)

Naruto, Kurama, dan Sasuke. Saat ini mereka bertiga sedang berjalan menuju Cafe Namikaze yang sekarang ini dipegang oleh Naruto.

Sasuke berjalan sambil memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit. Seperti dipukul sesuatu yang keras.

'Sialan! Perutku sakit sekali. Ini pasti ulah si brengsek itu.' Umpatnya menebak Naruto-lah yang membuat perutnya seperti itu.

Untuk Kurama, dia berjalan sebari merangkul lengan kanan Naruto. Tapi pandangannya, menatap Sasuke dengan kesal.

'Sasuke-sama no Baka! Kurama akan membuat perhitungan dengan Anda nanti.' Sepertinya, Kurama masih kesal dengan kejadian di rumah kosong tadi. Melihat Goshujin-sama-nya dicium oleh Sasuke.

Beda lagi dengan Naruto. Ia tidak terlihat memikirkan kejadian apa-apa. Hanya memikirkan perkataan kakek tua dalam mimpinya saja.

"Hei! Naruto, kau pasti melakukan sesuatu dengan perut ini, ya 'kan?!" Tanya Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto.

Tanpa menoleh ke arah Sasuke, ia menjawab. "Siapa suruh menyebutku 'Duren Busuk'." Suara Naruto terdengar cetus di telinga Sasuke.

'Brengsek! Jika rubah ini tidak ada, sudah pasti kau menjadi debu dengan sihir [Kama] ku.'

Mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan oleh Sasuke, Kurama mengancamnya dengan mengatakan, 'Anda-lah yang akan Kurama jadikan debu dengan mode [Jinenhu], Sasuke-sama no Baka!' Acamnya melalui telepati.

"Hei Naruto! Bisakah kau menunggu dulu di sini sebentar? Aku ingin bicara dengan Kurama." Ujar Sasuke lalu berjalan ke belakang.

"Sepertinya penting. Kau hampiri saja dia dulu, Kurama." Naruto bisa mengerti tatapan serius Sasuke saat berkata tadi.

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah, sana." Akhirnya, Kurama melepaskan rangkulannya lalu menghampiri Sasuke.

.

Sekarang ini, Sasuke dan Kurama, berada 500 meter dari posisi Naruto. Tak lupa dengan penghalang kedam suara yang dibuat oleh Sasuke.

Hening...

... hening, dan

Hening

Itulah yang terjadi diantara Kurama dan Sasuke. Namun, keheningan tersebut hilang saat Sasuke memanggil Kurama.

"Hey, Kurama!"

"Apa?!" Balas Kurama ketus.

Sasuke mengerti jika Kurama seperti ini karena peristiwa memalukan tadi. "Lupakan soal kejadian tadi, oke?"

Meletakkan kedua lengannya ke dada, lalu berkata."Tidak akan! Kurama tid-"

"Akan kubantu kau agar bisa melakukan 'itu' dengan Naruto." Potong Sasuke dengan penawaran yang menggiurkan. (Bagi Kurama)

"Be-Benarkah?!"

"Iya. Jadi jawablah pertanyaanku ini." Hanya dengan penawarannya itu, Sasuke berhasil membodohi rubah ini supaya bisa berbicara nyaman dengan Kurama.

"Kenapa kau tidak membuka segel milik Naruto?"

"..."

Sebuah pertanyaan yang membuat Kurama diam tak menjawab.

Melihat Kurama diam, Sasuke menjelaskan. "Kau juga tahu 'kan, jika 'mereka' sudah mulai bergerak. Cepat atau lambat, 'mereka' akan memukan Naruto dan-"

Sebelum Sasuke selesai menjelaskan, Kurama berseru. "Kurama tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi!"

"Walaupun kau memiliki mode [Jinenhu], kau tetap tidak bisa mengalahlan 'mereka', Kurama. Kau juga tahu itu 'kan." Ujar Sasuke.

"Kurama... Kurama hanya tidak ingin jika Goshujin-sama mati seperti Minato-sama dan Kushina-sama karena kekuatannya." Nada suara Kurama terdengar pelan dan sedih.

"Aku tahu, apa yang akan kau rasakan jika kehilangan Naruto. Sama sepertiku, kehilangan Itachi-nii karena ulah 'mereka'. " Ucapnya sambil mengepalkan tangan kananya menahan emosi.

Kurama bisa merasakan kemarahan dari perkataan Sasuke. "Sasuke-sama..."

"Setelah kematiannya, aku terus menerus menyalahkan diriku yang lemah ini." Emosi Sasuke lama-kelamaan memuncak akibat terbawa suasana.

Namun, emosi Sasuke tiba-tiba reda karena mengingat ucapan mediang kakaknya.

-Emosi... hanya akan memperburuk jiwamu-

Tersenyum senang jika ia mengingat perkataan tersebut. Memejamkan matanya dan mengingat lagi apa yang Itachi selalu beritahukan kepadanya.

-Sasuke, kau harus tahu jika aku menjadi Iblis karena dirimu. Mendapatkan kekuatan ini, untuk melindungi orang yang berharga bagiku, yaitu kau-

-Cinta... adalah kekuatan yang tidak tertandingi oleh apapun. Karena Cinta... mereka mau berkorban untuk melindungi orang yang berharga. Jadi, janganlah takut mati untuk mereka yang kau anggap berharga-

Menatap langit malam, Sasuke menampilkan sebuah senyuman akan semua yang telah ia pelajari dari Itachi.

Menatap Kurama kembali, lalu berucap. "Apa kau sudah tahu penyebab Jiraya-ji-san tewas?" Tanyanya dan cuma dibalas gelengan oleh Kurama.

"Itu karena 'mereka' mengetahui jika Oji-san adalah mata-mata dalam kelompok 'mereka'. " muncul wajah kaget karena keberanan tersebut.

"Ja-Jadi... yang dikatakan-"

"Ya, kau benar. Aku yang menyuruh Mei dan Tsunade untuk berbohong kepada Naruto dan kau, Kurama." Alasan Sasuke melakukan hal itu hanya untuk membuat Naruto ataupun Kurama tidak panik dan berkeinginan balas dendam.

-Dendam... hanya akan membawa mereka dalam kegelapan tiada dasar-

"Kurama!" Memegang kedua bahu Kurama dengan menatap bola mata wanita rubah itu. "Kau harus sesegera mungkin melepaskan segel pada tubuh Naruto. Sekarang ini, 'mereka' bukanlah lawan seperti dulu lagi. Walau dengan kekuatanku yang sekarang ini, mustahil untuk mengalahkan mereka seorang diri. Untuk itu, lepaskan segel kekuatan Naruto, dan kemudian latihlah dia. Dan pasti, dengan adanya Naruto, kita bisa mengalahkan 'mereka' semua." Melepaskan bahu Kurama, usai membujuknya.

"Jika saat segel milikku dilepaskan, aku memiliki mata kutukan atau [Sharingan], maka Naruto pasti memiliki mata dewa, [Rinnegan]." Sambung Sasuke sebari menyentuh kepala bagian kanan. Menunjukan mata merah darah miliknya.

"Tapi... bukankah seharusnya, kedua mata itu adalah satu?" Pikir Kurama heran.

Karena informasi yang ia dengar dari Sasuke, berbeda dengan Hagoromo(sebelum tiada). Dua mata yang disebutkan itu, seharusnya adalah satu, yaitu [Yogengan].

Tapi, jika [Yogengan] terbagi menjadi dua. Artinya...

"Sasuke-sama! Apa mata kiri-mu itu tidak bisa kembali ke bentuk semula?" Tanya Kurama untuk menyimpulkan tentang [Yogengan].

"Ya, kau benar," menjawab sambil menyingkirkan poni surai raven-nya yang menutupi mata kiri Sasuke. "Mata kiri-ku memang permanen. Warna ungu dengan bentuk pola riak air, serta 3 tomoe di sekitarnya. Mungkin butuh waktu setengah tahun untuk [Rinnegan] Naruto ber-revolusi menjadi [Yogengan]." Lanjut Sasuke menutup kembali mata kiri tersebut dengan poni rambut raven-nya

"Seperti dugaan Kurama." Gumamnya dengan pose berpikir.

"Ada yang salah?"

"Jika Sasuke-sama awalnya mendapat mata kutukan, dan [Yogengan] permanen di mata kiri. Itu berarti... Goshujin-sama memiliki [Rinnengan] dengan mata kanan yang... TIDAK!" Terkejut karena Kurama tiba-tiba saja berteriak.

"Goshujin-sama *hiks* akan menjadi *hiks* aneh *hiks*" tangis Kurama sebari membayangkan bagaimana mata kanan Naruto yang awalnya biru saphire indah, menjadi seperti itu.

Sasuke tidak menyangka jika alasan Kurama menangis hanya karena ke anehan di mata kanan Naruto. 'Rubah aneh.'

"Bukan kah itu bagus? Naruto jad-"

"Bagus bagaimana?! Kurama 'kan cinta semua yang Goshujin-sama punya! Jika mata kanan-nya jadi ungu begitu, Goshujin-sama tidak akan tampan lagi. Huwah...!"

Tersenyum masam, usai mendengar alasan tersebut. 'Hanya karena alasan itu?'

"Huwah...!" Walau Sasuke sudah menutup kedua telinganya, tangisan Kurama tetap terdengar kencang.

"Jika aneh, itu menguntungkanmu. Kau jadi bisa memiliki 'Pirang Busuk' itu seutuhnya. Tanpa ada wanita lain yang jatuh cinta kepadanya." Ucapan Sasuke berhasil menghentikan tangisan wanita rubah tersebut.

"Be-Benarkah?" Bertanya dan dijawab anggukan kepala oleh Sasuke.

"Yeay! Kurama bisa memiliki Goshujin-sama sendirian!" Jika terus menerus melihat dan mendengar tingkah Kurama seperti saat ini, Sasuke mungkin bisa jadi gila.

"Ngomong-ngomong. Kapan kau akan melepaskan segelnya?" Tanya Sasuke mengembalikan topik pembicaraan.

"Hmm... mungkin, jika Kurama sudah 'siap'. " jawaban Kurama membuat Sasuke ragu.

"Kata 'siap' yang kau katakan. Seperti 100 tahun lagi baru kau siap, Kurama."

"Masa bodoh! Yang penting 'kan Kurama sud-, tunggu dulu! Sasuke-sama tadi berkata 'Pirang Busuk'. Siapa yang kau maksud itu?!" Didengar dari cara bicara Kurama yang tidak se-formal sebelumnya, Sasuke mendapat sebuah firasat buruk tentang itu.

"Eto..." perlahan-lahan, Sasuke melangkah mundur dengan tangan kanan merapal sebuah mantra.

Namun, aksinya disadari oleh Kurama saat hendak menyelesaikan mantra tersebut. "Hyaaa! TERIMA INI, TINJU AMARAH KURAMA!"

Buagh!

"Uagh...!"

(Flashback Off)

... lupakan saja." Mei dan Tsunade dibuat bingung oleh pemuda raven di samping mereka itu.

"Kurama?!" Kaget Naruto ketika wanita rubah ini, mencium bibirnya.

Melepas ciuman tersebut, wajah Kurama terlihat merona dengan mata oranye yang sayu. "Goshujin-sama..." gumamnya sambil membelai pipi tuannya.

Naruto yang kedua pipinya dibelai oleh Kurama, sedikit memerah. "Ku-Kurama-"

Plak!

Sebuah tamparan, mendarat di pipi Naruto. Dan pelakunya sudah jelas, yaitu Kurama.

"Kurama! Kena-"

Plak!

"Goshujin-sama yang kenapa!" Potongnya sebari menampar Naruto, lagi.

Plak!

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tida-"

Plak!

"Kenapa Goshujin-sama membiarkan wanita itu menciummu?!" Tunjuk Kurama kepada Sāra.

"Itu tadi 'kan, hanya sebuah kece-"

Plak!

"Jangan beralasan! Pokoknya... Goshujin-sama tidak boleh mencium wanita lain, selain Kurama!"

"Ada apa denga-"

Plak!

Nasib malang menimpa pemuda bersurai pirang ini untuk kesekian kalinya.

Sementara yang lain. Issei, Sāra, Sasuke, Mei, dan Tsunade, hanya bisa menyaksikan kegiatan Kurama menampar Naruto.

'Tidak kusangka. Ternyata Naruto itu bodoh soal wanita.' Gumam Issei yang niat awalnya ingin menghajar Naruto, kini hilang.

Saking menariknya melihat aksi tampar menampar Naruto, semua orang melupakan gadis birawati yang dibawa Tsunade, Asia. "Iseei... san." Panggil gadis tersebut pada Issei.

Menoleh ke sumber suara, Issei dengan cepat menghampiri Asia yang ditidurkan di atas meja. "Asia! Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan? Sudah baikkan? Tubuhmu tidak apa-apa? Dada-mu tidak lecet ka-"

Pletak!

"Ittai!" Rintihnya ketika dijitak oleh seseorang.

"Kau menanyakan berbagai pertanyaan yang tidak berguna, gaki." Yang menjitak Issei ternyata ialah Mei.

"Lihat! Gara-gara pertanyaanmu tadi, gadis ini jadi seperti orang kebingungan!" Lanjut Mei menunjuk Asia yang wajah sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Isee... san, ano... aku... baik-baik... saja, kok..." balas Asia malu-malu.

"Apanya yang 'orang kebingungan'? Dia terlihat baik-baik saja, Nenek Tua!" Seru Issei pada wanita bersurai merah maroon di sampingnya itu.

Mendengar Issei mengatakan 'nenek tua' kepadanya. Mei menarik kerah seragam pemuda itu, lalu berkata. "Kau punya nyali juga ya, Ero-gaki."

Seperti tidak lagi takut dengan amarah Mei, Issei membalas. "Tentu saja! Karena aku punya ini!" Membalas sambil menaikkan tangan kirinya ke atas.

Flash!

Muncul cahaya merah dari tangan kiri Issei. Membuat semua orang yang ada di situ, menoleh ke arah sumber cahaya tersebut. Termasuk Naruto dan Kurama.

Dan saat cahaya merah itu lenyap, sebuah sarung tangan merah dengan bola kristal hijau, berada di lengan kanan Issei.

"I-Itu 'kan...," ucap Mei tidak percaya dengan sarung tangan tersebut.

"... sulit dipercaya...," dilanjutkan oleh Tsunade.

"... salah satu dari...," sambung Sāra.

"... 13 Longinus terkuat...," bahkan, Sasuke ikut dalam keterkejutan itu.

"... Sacred Gear Heavenly Dragon, Sekiryuutei Ddraig... [Boosted Gear]!" Ujar MeiTsunaSasuSāra bersamaan.

Namun, orang yang memiliki Sacred Gear itu, bingung. "Heh? Longinus terkuat? Heavenly Dragon? Sekiryuutei Ddraig? [Boosted Gear]? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kalian katakan."

Gubrak!

Empat orang yang awalnya terkejut, kini terjungkir balik akibat pertanyaan Issei.

"Hei Kurama. Apa kau mengerti?" Tanya Naruto pada Kurama yang sudah menghentikan aksi menamparnya.

Menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian Naruto berkata, "dasar bodoh!"

Plak! Plak! Plak!...

Menampar Naruto(lagi) sebari berkata. "Kurama tidak bodoh! Goshujin-sama itu yang bodoh!" Terus menerus seperti itu.

Satu kata untuk Naruto. Malangnya.

-Kembali ke Issei-

"Pssst, Sasuke-sama. Kita apakan bocah ini?" Tanya Mei berbisik pada Sasuke.

"Hancurkan saja mukanya. Aku benci dengan wajah mesumnya itu." Bisik Tsunade sambil menatap tajam Issei.

'Me-Mengerikan!' Seru Issei dalam hati.

"Hmm...," memejamkan kedua matanya dengan pose berpikir. "Itu boleh juga. Tapi, aku lebih suka memotong motong tubuhnya menjadi beberapa bagian." Kata Sasuke menyeringai ke arah Issei.

"Tapi aku lebih suka meratakan wajahnya terlebih dahulu."

"Itu juga bisa."

"Tidak, tidak. Kita potong kakinya terlebih dahulu agar ia tidak bisa berjalan lagi."

"Penggal saja kepalanya, lalu taruh di tengah jalan raya supaya dilindas oleh truk."

'Mereka seperti orang bodoh dengan pembicaraan yang aneh dan tidak jelas.' Ucap Sāra dalam hati.

Mendengar hal yang menyangkut dirinya, Issei tidak habis pikir dengan 3 orang tersebut. 'Mereka ingin membunuhku atau rapat menghajarku sebenarnya.' Pikirnya heran.

"Isse-san... apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Asia mengkhawatirkan pemuda yang ia anggap teman.

Menengok ke arah Asia, Issei menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman, seakan berkata 'aku baik-baik saja'.

"Syukurlah. Tapi... mereka yang telah menolong kita tadi, siapa?" Mendengar pertanyaan Asia, Issei baru sadar jika dua wanita yang telah menolongnya dari pendeta gila tadi.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi sepertinya," menoleh ke arah Naruto yang sedang ditampar oleh wanita bersurai oranye sedari tadi. "Mereka semua adalah teman Naruto." Sambung Issei.

"Ano... Isse-san. Terima kasih karena sudah menolongku tadi." Ucap Asia menampilkan rona merah dikedua pipi putihnya.

Mendengar ucapan terima kasih Asia, Issei menjadi salah tingkah. "I-Itu bukan apa-apa, hehe-, maksudku! Me-Merekalah yang menyelamatkanmu. A-Aku cuma-"

Ucapannya terhenti ketika sebuah tangan menggengam tangan kirinya. "Asia..." gumam Issei saat gadis birawati di depannya ini menampilkan sebuah senyuman.

"Walaupun bukan Issei-san. Asia tetap senang, karena Issei-san sudah berusaha untuk menolongku." Ucapnya yang masih menggenggap tangan Issei.

Membalas genggaman tangan Asia, kemudian Issei berkata. "Lain kali... akulah yang akan menyelamatkan dan melindungimu dengan kekuatanku sendiri, Asia. Janjiku seumur hidup."

"Issei-san...," ia tidak bisa berkata apa lagi dengan Issei katakan kepadanya. "Terima kasih." Tangis Asia pun keluar sambil memeluk tubuh pemuda bersurai coklat di depannya ini.

'Aku akan bertambah kuat untuk melindungimu dari apapun, Asia.' Gumam Issei dalam hati dan membalas pelukan tersebut.

"Ehem! Sudah selesai dengan drama romantis-nya, Ero-gaki?" Suara dari Mei, menghentikan kegiatan Issei dan Asia yang sedang berpelukan. Merekapun akhirnya melepas pelukan tersebut, karena malu dilihat oleh MeiTsunaSasuSāra.

Untuk Naruto dan Kurama? Jangan ditanya lagi. Mereka berdua masih nyaman dengan ke'mesra'an layaknya sepasang kekasih. Menampar wajah.

"Baiklah. Namamu Issei bukan?" Tanya Sasuke memulai pembicaraan.

Mengangguk sebagai jawaban 'iya'. "Sebenarnya... ada yang ingin kutanyakan pada kalian semua." Ucapnya sejak berada di cafe Namikaze, Issei ingin bertanya.

"Siapa kalian sebenarnya?" Sebuah pertanyaan terlontar dari mulut seorang murid Akademi Kuoh tingkat dua tersebut.

"Hmm... jika kujawab saudara dan orang dekat dari Naruto. Apakah kau percaya?"

'Jika mereka(SasuSāra) sudah ada di sini bersama Naruto, dan dua wanita yang tadi(MeiTsuna) membawaku serta Asia kemari. Itu berarti, apa yang dikatakannya benar.' Pikir Issei dan menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban 'ya'.

"Tapi... kenapa kau dan tiga wanita itu, mengetahui tentang Sacred Gear milikku ini?" Bertanya sambil menunjukan lengan kirinya.

"Mungkin ini akan menjadi pembicaraan yang panjang," gumam Sasuke memejamkan matanya untuk sesaat. "Tapi... baiklah." Membuka matanya dan mulai menjelaskan.

"Sarung tangan merah di lengan kirimu itu, bukanlah Sacred Gear biasa. Sacred Gear-mu itu adalah [Boosted Gear], salah satu dari 13 Longinus yang berisi satu dari dua jiwa Heavenly Dragon, Sekiryuutei... Ddraig. Yang memiliki kekuatan untuk membunuh Tuhan di dunia ini. Kemampuan Sacred Gear itu dapat melipatgandakan kekuataan setiap 10 detik dan bisa memberikan kekuatannya yang dikalikan kepada apa yang kau kehendaki." Jelas Sasuke mengenai Sacred Gear di lengan Issei.

Untuk Issei sendiri, ia tidak percaya jika benda merah di lengan kirinya sehebat itu. 'Aku baru tahu jika benda ini bisa sehebat apa yang dia(Sasuke) katakan.' Pikirnya sebari melihat Sacred Gear tersebut.

"Dan orang yang di sebelahmu itu..." Ucapan Sasuke terhenti karena mengingat sebuah informasi yang ia dapat sebelum tiba di Kuoh.

-Argento Asia. Gadis pirang yang diincar oleh Datenshi karena memiliki Sacred Gear [Twilight Healing]. Dia juga seorang birawati dari Vatikan. Tapi, akibat sebuah peristiwa yang ia tidak sengaja lakukan, gadis itu diusir dari sana-

"... kami akan membawanya. Setidaknya sampai urusan-" belum selesai berkata, Issei sudah memotong perkataan Sasuke.

"Tidak akan! Aku sudah berjanji akan menjaga dan melindungi Asia dengan tanganku sendiri!" Potong Issei dengan membawa Asia ke belakang tubuhnya.

"Issei-san..." gumam Asia dengan apa yang dilakukan Issei.

Menghela nafas, sebelum Sasuke berucap kembali. "Dengar! Kau tidak tahu bahaya apa yang mengancam gadis birawati itu." Ucapnya menjelaskan situasi yang sedang dilanda oleh Asia.

Issei dibuat bingung dengan ucapan Sasuke. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia... saat ini sedang diincar karena memiliki benda seperti yang ada di tubuhnmu itu. Sebuah Sacred Gear yang dapat menyembuhkan luka pada siapapun. [Twilight Healing]" Mendengar Sasuke berkata seperti itu, Issei kembali mengingat-ingat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Asia. 'Benar juga, waktu itu Asia menyembuhkan luka pada bocah di taman kemarin.'

"Kau tenang saja Ero-gaki. Sepulang dari Akademi, kau bisa kemari menengok pacarmu itu bersama Naruto-sama." Ujar Mei membujuk Issei untuk menyerahkan Asia pada mereka.

Menoleh ke arah Asia dengan memasang wajah yang seakan berkata, 'apa tidak apa-apa'.

Menjawab dengan anggukan dan senyum senang. "Selama bisa melihat Issei-san. Asia tidak masalah." Katanya membuat pemuda bersurai coklat itu membalas senyuman Asia.

"Karena masalah ini sudah selesai. Maka-" ucapan Sasuke kembali dipotong, namun bukan oleh Issei atau lainnya. Melainkan...

"Goshujin-sama itu yang bodoh!" Dan ternyata, ke'mesra'an diantara Naruto dan Kurama, belum selesai.

"Naruto-sama... Naruto-sama. Aku jadi kasian dengan Anda." Gumam Mei yang tidak tega melihat bos-nya seperti itu.

"Kau benar, Mei." Tsunade ikut berkata.

"..." entah apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke. Tapi yang jelas, ia tidak mau ikut campur dengan masalah Naruto. Karena Kurama akan membeberkan peristiwa 'memalukan' tadi jika ia menghentikan aksi rubah itu.

'Naruto-kun...' Sāra pun juga ikut mengkhawatirkan keadaan Naruto. Itu akibat kejadian yang tidak ia sengaja dan sampai membuat pemuda jabrik itu bernasib malang sekarang ini.

"Lama kelamaan, aku kasian juga melihatnya ditampar seperti itu terus menerus." Issei yang awalnya ingin menghajar Naruto. Menjadi kasian melihat teman sekelasnya ditampar oleh seorang wanita.

"Kasian sekali pemuda itu(Naruto)." Bahkan, Asia sama halnya dengan semua orang, kecuali Sasuke.

Sementara dengan Naruto sendiri, ia terlihat pasrah dengan keadaannya sekarang. Yang pada dasarnya, Naruto memang tidak mau meladeni namanya 'wanita'. Seperti kata Jiraya pamannya, -jangan pernah melawan seorang Wanita jika mereka sedang dalam keadaan marah ataupun kesal-. Entah apa maksud dari perkataannya itu. Naruto tidak mengerti dan mungkin, tidak akan pernah mengerti tentang mereka(wanita).

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

**_Maaf ya, jika chapter ini sedikit mengecewakan. Padahal saya sudah janji untuk membuat adegan pertarungan. Tapi yah... ide keluar begitu saja. Dan jadilah seperti di atas._**

**_Keterangan:_**

**_-Jinenhu (金炎狐)_**

**_Rubah Api Emas adalah mode Senjutsu milik Kurama yang sempat ia gunakan sewaktu melawan Koneko. (Di chapter sebelumnya dan belum saya perbaiki)_**

**_[Note: Huruf Kanji di atas, ada beberapa yang saya ambil dari Kanji lain. Contoh 狐(Rubah) harusnya dibaca 'Kitsune' dalam Kanji Jepang. Tapi saya gunakan pengucapan dalam Kanji China agar terbaca singkat/sederhana, maka dibaca 'Hu'. Kanji tersebut memang sama, hanya pengucapannya saja yang berbeda.]_**

**_-Suigi: Mizurō (水義: 水牢)_**

**_Teknik Air: Penjara Air, teknik dimana sang pengguna menggunakannya untuk mengurung lawan dalam sebuah penjara air berbentuk bola. Dan pengguna harus menempelkan telapak tangannya pada bola air milik itu, agar lawan tetap dalam bola tersebut._**

**_-Raiken (雷剣) _**

**_Pedang Halilintar, pedang yang terbuat dari elemen petir._**

**_-Gengi: Shigetsu (幻義: 死月)_**

**_Teknik Ilusi: Bulan Kematian, teknik dimana pengguna menyerang lawan dalam dunia ilusi selama 3 hari 3 malam= 3 detik di dunia nyata._**

**_-Ootsutsuki no Xinyomi (心読み)_**

**_Kemampuan telepati yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh sesama keturunan Ootsustsuki._**

**_[Note: Kanji 心, dalam Kanji Jepang dibaca Kokoro. Tapi saya gunakan pengucapan Kanji China agar terlihat singkat. Maka dibaca Xin.]_**

**_-Kama (炎魔)_**

**_Api Iblis. Salah satu sihir api yang Sasuke pelajari dari mendiang kakaknya, Itachi. Api berwarna biru yang Itachi kuasai setelah menjadi Iblis keluarga Phenex. Dan sihir yang digunakan Sasuke untuk membunuh Iblis. Honō no Metsuaku Madoshi (炎の滅悪魔導士) Sihir Pembunuh Iblis Api_**

**_Bagaimana menurut kalian mengenai Chapter kali ini? Bagus? Jelek? Seru? Membosankan? Hanya kalian yang bisa menilainya, haha._**

**_Di chapter sebelumnya, ada yang me-review tentang masalah Naruto menjadi Akuma dan Pair. Itu yang paling banyak dikatakan oleh sebagian dari kalian._**

**_Hmm... untuk masalah Pair, sepertinya sudah banyak yang menebak benar. Tapi masih kurang tepat._**

**_Yang kedua. Yah... saya tidak habis pikir dengan anggapan kalian jika Naruto nanti menjadi Akuma. Sayangnya, saya masih belum bisa memberitahukan hal itu kepada kalian(sebagian)._**

**_Jika berkenan, berilah kritik, saran, pendapat, dan apapun itu(menyangkut Fic ini), dalam kotak review yang telah disediakan._**

**_Oh, iya! Chapter depan, mungkin agak lama. Mengingat kelanjutan dari Chapter di atas, adalah pelatihan Naruto, pertarungan antara MeiTsunaSasuSāra dengan salah satu dari 'Mereka', dan kebernaran kematian seseorang._**

* * *

Bocoran Chapter depan...

"Goshujin-sama harus bisa memusatkan energi dalam tubuh Anda ke mata."/"Tidak kusangka, kau berani juga muncul di sini..."/"TrioDatenshi! Jululan kalian memang bukan omong kosong belaka!"/"'Jiwa dan Kekuatan Kedua'? Di dalam..."/"Dia adalah murid dari 'Generasi Pertama',..."/"Jadi... akulah yang telah membunuh mereka berdua?"/"Aku menginginkan mata kirimu itu... Ootsutsuki Sasuke!"

Siapakah orang yang muncul itu? TrioDatenshi? 'Generasi Pertama'? 'Jiwa dan Kekuatan Kedua'?

Siapa yang membunuh siapa? Dan kenapa, ada orang yang menginginkan mata kiri Sasuke?

Simak kelanjutannya... di Chapter depan.

Hanya itu saja yang bisa saya beritahukan. Akhir kata, undur diri. Bye...!


	5. Bagian 7: Mondai no Naruto

**Cit! Cit! Cit!**

Suara cicitan burung, menandai hari sudah pagi. Di dalam kediaman Namikaze, tepatnya ruangan kamar sang pemuda pirang a.k.a Naruto. Dua makhluk berbeda gender sedang tertidur pulas di atas ranjang berukuran sedang.

"Nggh... _Goshujin-sama no Baka_... ehmm..." suara erangan keluar dari mulut gadis berambut oranye nan tidur dalam dada pemuda bermata biru Saphire, Naruto.

Gadis itu ialah Kurama, sang rubah yang menjelma menjadi gadis imut nang manis.

Sebelumnya di Cafe Namikaze, Naruto ia buat tak sadarkan diri akibat kelakukaanya.

Tapi keberuntungan masih memihak kepada Naruto. Sepupu Mesum-nya alias Sasuke, menolong, dan membawa ia pulang ke kediamannya. Walaupun Sasuke dipaksa membuat janji dengan Kurama.

_**(Dalam Mimpi Naruto)**_

Seorang bocah berumur 4 tahun dengan warna kepala kuning berantakan. Sedang bermain dengan wanita cantik di sebuah taman, bersama dengan seekor rubah, dan serigala.

"Aduh Naru-chan! Naru-chan tidak boleh melakukan hal itu pada Kurama, sayang." Ujar wanita tersebut memarahi bocah kuning yang dipanggil _Naru-chan_ atau Naruto waktu kecil.

Ia memarahi Naruto dikarenakan, bocah tersebut memukul-mukul kepala rubah berbulu oranye entah kenapa.

Sementara Naruto, ia memayunkan bibirnya ke depan sembari menunjuk rubah bernama Kurama. "Habicnya! Kulama tidak mau di ajak belmain dengan *...*, Okaa-chan!" Serunya pada wanita nan ia panggil _ibu_ tersebut.

Wanita bersurai merah panjang sepaha, Kushina. Terkikik pelan mendengar balasan anak kesayangannya itu.

"Sayang... Kurama itu hanya ingin bermain denganmu saja." Ucap sang ibu sambil membelai surai anaknya dengan pelan.

"Tapi... Nalu 'kan inyin *...*, dan Kulama belmain belcama." Mendengar anaknya itu berbicara seperti itu, Kushina tak kuasa untuk mencubit kedua pipi Naruto.

Naruto yang pipinya dicubit oleh ibu-nya berkata. " Cakit Okaa-chan!"

"Itu karena anak Okaa-chan ini imut." Kushina sangat gemas dengan anaknya yang satu ini.

_**(Dunia nyata)**_

"Huah! Hah... hah... hah..." bangun dari tidurnya, di sekujur wajah Naruto keluar keringat akibat mimpi yang ia tadi alami.

Memegang kepala dengan tangan kanannya, lalu bergumam. _'Mimpi tadi... sialan! Kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku mendapat mimpi yang aneh.'_

"Ehehehe... dada kalian memang yang terbaik Mei-chan, Tsuna-chan..." menoleh ke samping ranjang tidurnya, dan mendapati seulet pemuda dengan surai hitam yang menutupi salah satu bagian mata.

"Sasuke?!" Kejut Naruto melihat pemuda tersebut tidur di atas lantai menggunakan sebuah futon. Namun sayangnya, keterkejutannya hanya berlangsung sementara. Mengingat wajah sepupunya itu berubah menjadi mesum.

Menoleh ke berbagai arah mencari sesuatu, akhirnya Naruto menemukan sebuah benda yang akan ia gunakan untuk melempar wajah Sasuke.

"Mesum Brengsek!"

**Duagh!**

* * *

**_Tittle : Duo Ōtsutsuki_**

**_Disclaimer : I don't own either 'Naruto' or 'Highschool Dxd'_**

**_Rated : M_**

**_Genre : Action, Comedy, Ecchi, Friendship, Fantasy, Supranatural, Martial Art dengan sedikit Romance_**

**_Warning : OOC, Gaje, Typo(mungkin), dll._**

**_[A/N: Mungkin judul dan cerita memiliki banyak kesamaan dengan fic lain.]_**

* * *

_._

_Happy read and enjoy!_

_._

_Bagian 7: Mondai no Naruto!_

_._

Tiga orang yaitu Naruto, Sasuke, serta Kurama. Berjalan menuju ke suatu tempat yang tidak ketahui tujuannya.

"Kita mau kemana, Sasuke?"

Naruto mulai bertanya pada sepupunya itu. Akan tetapi, orang yang ia panggil Sasuke, hanya diam tak menjawab pertanyaan dari pemuda pirang di sebelahnya tersebut.

"..."

Merasa tidak ada jawaban, Naruto kembali bertanya tapi kepada gadis bersurai oranye. "Hey, Kurama. Kau tau kemana _Mesum Brengsek_ ini membawa kita pergi?!"

"..."

Gadis oranye jelmaan rubah itu juga sama halnya dengan Sasuke.

"Ada apa sih dengan kalian berdua?!" Umpat Naruto sambil mengacak-acak kepala kuningnya.

_-Beralih ke tempat lain-_

Dua wanita cantik bertubuh sexy dengan dua buah dada nan berukuran besar. Salah satu dari mereka memiliki ciri: bersurai pirang, bermata coklat, mengenakan kemeja hijau tua, dalaman kaos putih, rok hitam ketat panjang selutut, dan sepatu hug hitam tinggi. Sebut saja wanita itu dengan nama Tsunade.

Yang kedua, berambut merah maroon ditata dengan pola herringbone ke belakang, bola mata hijau, dan berpenampilan hampir sama dengan Tsunade. Hanya kemeja nan ia pakai berwarna biru tua, dan rok panjang setengah paha. Mei.

Serta dua gadis remaja nang salah satunya memiliki surai merah panjang dengan poni runcing di dahi, bola mata violet, mengenakan dress merah muda panjang selutut serta gambar bunga merah di beberapa bagian, topi putih bertepi lebar dan sandal putih khas wanita. Gadis bernama Sāra.

Terakhir, gadis pirang panjang, mata berwarna hijau, topi putih bertepi lebar, memakai dress hijau dengan sedikit warna putih disana, serta sandal hijau melekat di kedua kakinya. Asia Argento.

Mei, dan Tsunade yang baru saja selesai dengan urusan mereka, tidak sengaja bertemu Sāra serta Asia. Yang baru saja selesai berbelanja pakaian, memutuskan untuk mengajak kedua gadis tersebut, berjalan bersama.

"Tadi itu menyenangkan ya, Asia?" Tanya Sāra pada gadis nan ada di sebelah kirinya.

"Uun! Asia juga merasa senang, Sāra-san. Dan juga," membalas pertanyaan Sāra sambil melihat pakaian yang sedang ia kenakan itu. "Asia baru pertama kali memakai pakaian seperti ini."

"Hmm...," menempelkan jari telunjuknya pada dagu, Sāra melihat Asia dari bawah sampai atas. "Menurutku, kau terlihat manis mengenakan dress itu, Asia." Lanjutnya menilai penampilan gadis pirang tersebut.

"I-Itu...," Asia menjadi bingung akan penilaian Sāra tentang dirinya yang sekarang ini. Lalu, ia melirik Sāra. "S-Sāra-san... juga cantik menurut Asia."

"Te-Terima kasih..." gadis berponi runcing ini menjadi merona akibat dipuji oleh Asia.

Tidak lama kemudian, Sāra menoleh ke arah samping kanannya, mendapati Tsunade, dan juga Mei. Kemudian bertanya.

"Jadi, urusan Naruto-sama sudah selesai, Tsunade-nee?" Tanya Sāra kepada Tsunade.

"Sudah. Namun..." wanita pirang diikat dua ke belakang itu, memberi jeda pada jawabannya sembari menoleh ke arah orang yang ada di samping dirinya itu.

"Me-"

"Dasar perempuan jalang sialan!" Suara bernada kesal serta marah tersebut, keluar dari mulut Mei. Sebelum Tsunade melanjutkan jawabannya kepada Sāra.

Heran dengan tingkah salah satu kakaknya itu, gadis bermata ungu ini bertanya pada Mei. "Memangnya ada apa Mei-nee? Siapa yang kau sebut_ perempuan jalang_? Dan kenapa kau terlihat kesal?"

Tiga pertanyaan Sāra tanyakan sekaligus pada wanita tersebut.

"Karena..."

**_-Flashback-_**

**Brak!**

"Apa?!"

Seorang wanita cantik berambut merah maroon, geram dengan perkataan kepala sekolah Akademi Kuoh . Sembari menggebrak meja dengan keras.

"Anda seharusnya mengerti, Mei-san. Bahwa Namikaze Naruto-san tidak bisa mengundurkan diri dari Akademi ini begitu saja." Ujar sang kepala sekolah.

"Tapi-"

Sebelum Mei berucap, Tsunade terlebih dahulu angkat bicara. "Maaf sebelumnya, _Gakkou-chou_. Alasan apa yang membuat Naruto-sama tidak bisa mengundurkan diri dari Akademi ini?"

_**(Note: Gakkou-chou, 学校長**__**. Adalah nama lain untuk 'kepala sekolah' dalam bahasa jepang)**_

Masih dalam keadaan tenang, sang kepala sekolah menjawab pertanyaan wanita bersurai pirang itu sambil menoleh ke arah siswi berkacamata. "Alasan itu, bisa kalian tanyakan kepada Shitori-san."

Siswi bernama lengkap Shitori Souna, berdiri tidak jauh dari posisi Mei, dan Tsunade sekarang. Rambut hitam panjang sebahu, bola mata violet nan indah. Ditambah kacamata merah beserta pakaian seragam Akademi Kuoh lengkap.

Melangkah maju mendekati meja kepala sekolah, Souna berkata. "_Gakkou-chou_... bolehkah saya membawa mereka ke ruangan OSIS? Ada hal yang pribadi yang saya ingin tanyakan pada mereka berdua."

"Oh tentu! Maaf jika hal ini merepotkanmu, Shitori-san."

"Stsss...! Apa mau-" baru akan berbisik pada Tsunade. Wanita pirang tersebut sudah memotong kembali.

"Kita ikuti saja kemauan mereka, Mei."

Wajah penuh kesal Mei tunjukan sembari berdesis. "Cih! Baiklah."

"Permisi _Gakkou-chou_..." Souna memberi hormat kepada sang kepala sekolah, sebelum membawa dua wanita itu ke ruang OSIS.

"Mari ikut saya, Mei-san... Tsunade-san."

_-Ruangan OSIS-_

Mei, dan Tsunade. Yang awalnya berencana untuk mengurus surat pengunduran diri Naruto, kini berada di ruang OSIS.

Dalam ruangan itu, bukan hanya ada Mei, Tsunade, dan Souna saja. Melainkan, beberapa pengurus OSIS berkumpul disana.

_'Ada yang aneh di sini.'_ Pikir Mei dengan ruangan tersebut.

Siswi yang mengajak mereka ke ruangan OSIS pun bersuara sambil membungkuk kepada dua wanita nan mengenakan kemeja tersebut. "Aku minta maaf karena membawa kalian kemari, Mei-san... Tsunade-san." Ucapnya pada Mei, dan Tsunade.

"Maa-maa... tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula, kami juga tidak sedang terburu-buru mengenai urusan pengunduran Naruto-sama." Balas Tsunade seraya mengibas-ibaskan tangan kirinya.

"Syukurlah. Baiklah..." menghembuskan nafas lega, dan mulai ke topik pembicaraan.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu pada kalian," sedikit memberi jeda pada ucapannya, kemudian ia lanjut berucap. "Siapa _sebenarnya_ kalian berdua?"

Pertanyaan dari mulut siswi berkacamata merah tersebut membuat kedua wanita cantik itu terkejut.

"O-Oh kami...? Ka-Kami berdua... adalah pembantu serta pengurus... Na-Naruto-sama..." jawab Tsunade sedikit berbohong.

Tapi dengan cara bicara Tsunade yang seperti itu, membuat perempuan bermarga Shitori ini kembali berkata.

"Aku sudah mendengar tentang kalian berdua dari Hyoudou Ise-san... Tsunade-san... Mei-san..."

_'Hyoudou Ise-san? Jangan-jangan bocah itu...'_ pikir Tsunade tahu akan nama yang disebutkan oleh Souna.

Sementara Mei, mengumpat kesal dengan siswa bermarga Hyoudou. _'Bocah mesum sialan...!'_

"Bahwa kalian... memiliki sesuatu yang tidak dimiliki oleh Manusia biasa."

Merasa tidak bisa mengelak dari pernyataan oleh bibir Souna, Mei angkat bicara. "Sepertinya... kami memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan ini darimu, Sitri Souna..."

Betapa terkejutnya Souna beserta seluruh siswa-siswi di ruangan itu akibat menyebut marga asli milik ketua OSIS mereka.

"!"

"Da-Darimana kalian mengetahui nama marga asliku?" Tanya Souna sebisa mungkin untuk tidak panik.

"Itu tidaklah penting. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah," Tsunade menghela nafas akan ucapan Mei yang terdengar tinggi itu. Kemudian, Mei berujar lagi. "Alasan apa yang membuat Naruto-sama tidak bisa mengundurkan diri dari Akademi Kuoh? Sitri Souna..."

"Kau jawab dulu pertanyaan dari _Kaichou_, Sialan!"

Dan sepertinya, salah satu anggota OSIS mulai kesal karena pertanyaan ketuanya diabakan oleh Mei ataupun Tsunade.

"Saji!" Bentak siswi bersurai panjang nang ada di sebelah Souna.

Siswa bernama Sanji atau Genshirou Saji itu, dibentak oleh _Fuku-Kaichou_ OSIS Akademi Kuoh, Tsubaki Shinra.

Melihat anggotanya telah diam, Souna membalas ucapan Mei. "Sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaan kalian. Bisakah salah satu dari kalian berdua, memberitahuku mengenai orang bernama Ōtsutsuki Sasuke?"

_'Sasuke-sama?!'_ Pekik mereka berdua kaget.

"Aku tahu jika kalian memiliki hubungan dengan orang tersebut." Lanjut Souna memandang kedua wanita cantik itu dengan bola mata violet miliknya.

"Memang benar, kami berdua memiliki hubungan dengan orang itu." Jawab Mei, lalu dilanjutkan oleh Tsunade.

"Tapi maaf saja, sesuatu mengenai Sasuke-sama. Tidak bisa kami beritahukan kepada kalian semua, _Iblis_."

"!"

Berulang kali dibuat terkejut, kali ini Tsunade membuat mereka semua terkejut kembali.

Wanita berambut merah marron itu tertawa usai mendengar penuturan rekannya itu. "Aku mulai menyukai gaya bicaramu itu, Tsuna." Ucapnya sambil menepuk pahu kanan Tsunade.

"Aku hanya melaksanakan perintah darinya saja." Balasnya pelan sembari menutup mata.

"Terserah apa katamu saja," menoleh kembali ke arah perempuan berkacamata merah di depannya, Mei berujar. "Karena kami sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu. Giliran kau menjawab pertanyaan dari kami, sekarang juga!" Lanjutnya dengan nada tinggi kepada Souna.

Akan tetapi, Souna menjawab ujaran Mei dengan tenang. "Maaf. Aku juga tidak bisa memberitahukan hal itu kepada kalian. Karena kalian tidak menjawab siapa orang yang kutanyakan sebelumnya."

"_Omae wa_..."

Geram mendengar perkataan tersebut dari siswi di hadapannya. Mei mengepalkan tangan kirinya sembari melangkah maju.

**Grap!**

Tapi... wanita berambut pirang di belakangnya itu, telah menghentikan langkah kaki Mei.

"Tsuna! Berhentilah menghalangiku! Biar aku lelehkan dia dengan kekuatanku!" Seru Mei sambil bersiap dengan lingkaran sihir di kepalan tangannya.

**_(Note: Lingkaran Sihir milik Mei adalah sebuah lingkaran berwarna merah dengan gambar gunung berapi di tengahnya. Dan juga ada tulisan aneh mengitari tepi lingkaran tersebut)_**

"Kita di sini bukan untuk bertarung... Mei," berucap dengan mata terpejam. "Ingat apa yang dikatakan oleh Azazel-sama." Sambung Tsunade diikuti kedua bola matanya telah terbuka.

"Cih!" Mendecih kesal akan ucapan rekannya itu, dan menghilangkan lingkaran sihir miliknya.

Memang benar, ia ataupun Tsunade diberitahukaan kepada atasannya, supaya tidak membuat keributan di Akademi Kuoh. Walaupun sudah diingatkan oleh Tsunade, Mei tetap bersikukuh mengenai pengunduran Naruto pada mereka.

"Kalau begitu... dengan adanya izin atau tidaknya darimu maupun pak tua itu(Kepala Sekolah). Naruto-sama, tetap akan mengundurkan diri dari Akademi Kuoh ini!"

"Kau tidak bisa seenaknya berkata seperti itu kepada _Kaichou_, Brengsek!"

Pemuda bermata abu-abu, Saji. Mulai bersuara kembali karena sudah kehabisan kesabaran akan perilaku Mei nang berlebihan terhadap _Kaichou_-nya itu.

Menoleh ke sumber asal suara tersebut, wanita bermata hijau ini membalas ucapan Saji.

"Hoho~! Ada bocah ingusan di sini. Memang kau siapanya? Kekasihnya, heh!?"

Sanji bungkam akan balasan Mei yang menyangka dirinya adalah kekasih Souna. Hingga pemuda tersebut muncul rona merah di kedua pipinya.

"I-Itu..."

Melepas tangan Tsunade dengan kasar, wanita tersebut berjalan pelan mendekati salah satu anggota OSIS itu.

**Tap...**

"Sedari tadi... kau yang terus bersuara diantara semua _orang_ yang ada di ruangan ini..."

**Tap...**

Tidak ada suara nang keluar dari mulut Saji. Siswa itu terus diam tanpa menyadari jika Mei sudah ada di hadapannya.

**Tap!**

"Kenapa hanya diam saja? Ayo, keluarkan suara dari mulut busukmu itu lagi, bocah!"

Mengepalkan salah satu tangan miliknya, emosi Saji telah mencapai batas hingga ia mencoba memukul wanita di depannya itu.

"_Teme_! Haaa..."

"Sanji! jangan...!"

Sang ketua OSIS alias Souna, berseru memperingatkan salah satu anggotanya itu. Namun, seruannya tidak dipedulikan oleh Saji, dan tetap melanjutkan aksinya.

Sementara Mei, ia tanpa diketahui menyunggingkan senyum akan tindakan siswa di hadapannya itu.

Menggeser sedikit kakinya, Mei menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk dia melancarkan sebuah serangan untuk Saji.

**Duagh!**

"Ugh..." Saji merintih sakit akibat perutnya terhantam kaki bagian lutut. Sampai ia terhempas, dan menghantam dinding di ruangan OSIS.

**Wung... brak!**

"Saji-san/senpai/kun!" Seluruh anggota OSIS di sana, meneriaki nama Sanji dengan berbagai suffix.

"Dasar... bocah ingusan." Gumam Mei usai menghantam perut siswa nan telah membuat dirinya kesal.

Tak berhenti di situ saja, Mei kembali berseru namun kepada semua orang di ruangan OSIS. "Siapa yang berani lagi bersuara selain bocah tadi?!"

"Ayo! Kalian punya mulut bukan? Jadi bicaralah!" Tidak ada satupun siswi yang berani bersuara setelah Mei menghajar anggota OSIS bergender laki-laki tersebut.

"_Mattaku_... kenapa setiap aku bersamamu. Kau selalu membuat ulah sih, Mei?" Berkata sembari memijit bagian keningnya yang tak habis pikir oleh ulah rekan bersurai merah maroon tersebut.

Wanita bermata hijau ini, membalas perkataan Tsunade sembari menunjuk pemuda yang terkapar akibat tindakannya itu. "Salahkan bocah ingusan itu yang membuatku muak!"

"Dia pikir, siapa dia itu? Hanya Iblis renkarnasi dari klan Sitri saja sudah bangga minta ampun!" Lanjut berseru tanpa menyadari seorang siswi berambut hitam panjang, mengacungkan sebuah Naginata kepadanya.

Seakan tidak takut diacungkan senjata ke arahnya, Mei memposisikan tubuhnya menghadap siswi tersebut sambil berkata, "apa?! Kau ingin melawan juga? Perempuan jalang!"

"Aku tidak peduli kau berkata apa tentang kami atau bahkan menghinaku. Tapi... melakukan hal seperti itu pada keluarga kami... tidak bisa aku maafkan!" Siswi itu adalah Tsubaki. Walaupun ia telihat berwajah datar seperti Souna,

"Khukuku... semakin menarik saja. Majulah! Buktikan jika nyalimu itu tidak sebesar omongamu." Mei melipat kedua lengannya ke dada sembari memunculkan lingkaran sihir di bawah kakinya.

Namun, sebelum Mei ataupun Tsubaki memulai pertarungan mereka. Souna terlebih dahulu menghentikan hal tersebut.

"Tsubaki! Hentikan tindakanmu itu!" Serunya pada Tsubaki.

Dan siswi tersebut menghilangkan senjata miliknya yang ia acungkan kepada Mei.

"Ma-Maaf _Kaichou_... aku hanya..." Tsubaki tidak bisa berkata apa lagi akan tindakannya tersebut. Walaupun ia tahu resiko apa nang 'kan dia terima nantinya.

"Lebih baik, kau bantu yang lain mengobati Saji."

"_Hai_!"

Dengan segera, siswi bersurai hitam panjang itu melangkah ke tempat Sanji.

Membungkuk maaf, Souna tujukan kepada wanita pirang yang ada di sebelah Mei.

"Maafkan kelakuan salah satu _Peerage_-ku."

"Maa-maa... aku juga minta maaf tentang kelakuan dia pada Peerage-mu tadi, Sitri-san." Seperti biasa, Tsunade menjawab dengan santai sembari mengibas-ibaskan tangannya.

"Tsuna! Kenapa ka-" Mei yang baru akan bertanya pada rekannya itu. Tsunade terlebih dahulu berkata.

"Lebih baik, kau di luar saja, Mei," memandang, dan menatap kedua bola mata Mei melalui tatapan serius miliknya. Kemudian berucap, "biar aku selesaikan masalah ini dengan cepat." Sambung Tsunade bersamaan dengan pandangannya ke arah Souna kembali.

"Tck! Terserah kau saja." Wanita paruh baya tersebut menurut saja akan perintah Tsunade.

Berjalan menuju pintu ruangan OSIS, dan Mei menutup pintu tersebut dengan keras.

**Brak!**

"_Ttaku_... biar aku yang ganti pintu itu nanti." Berulang kali wanita bermodel rambut diikat dua ke belakang itu, memijit kening miliknya. Karena Mei telah menghancurkan pintu ruangan OSIS.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kami bisa memperbaiki pintu itu nanti."

Dan sekarang, Souna bisa berbicara tenang dengan wanita di hadapannya itu. Ia bisa melihat cara bicara Tsunade yang terkesan santai, dan tenang. Dibanding Mei yang mudah sekali emosional.

"Jadi?"

Menutup mata sambil menghembuskan nafasnya, Tsunade mulai menjelaskan.

"Baiklah... ada sebuah alasan khusus mengapa Naruto-sama harus mengundurkan diri dari Akademi ini..."

"Dikarenakan..."

**_-Flashback Off-_**

"... begitulah."

Usai mendengar cerita tersebut, Sāra jadi mengerti. Kenapa kakak perempuan bertubuh seksi itu, terlihat kesal dan marah.

"Jadi karena itu, ya..." Bergumam sembari memandang langit, dan memasang pose berpikir.

Walaupun masalah itu sudah selesai, Mei masih saja membicarakan hal tersebut.

"Jika saja kau tidak menghentikanku tadi," berkata sembari menoleh ke arah wanita di sampinh kirinya. "Sudah kupanggang mereka dengan sihir _**[Yōgangi]**_ milikku!" Sambung Mei disertai lingkaran sihir merah di tangan kirinya.

_**(Note: Yōgangi, 溶岩ぎ**__**. Adalah sihir milik Mei yang dapat memanipulasi magma atau lava sebagai serangan maupun pertahanan)**_

"Dan kita pasti akan mendapat masalah besar jika kau melakukan itu, Mei." Tsunade membalas amarah Mei dengan tenang. Ia seakan sudah memperhitungkan jika dirinya ataupun Mei, membuat masalah terhadap mereka. Fraksi Iblis.

"Masa bodoh! Dan setelah ini, aku akan menghajar _bocah mesum_ itu terlebih dahulu!"

"Sudahlah Mei-nee. Yang terpenting sekarang, Naruto-kun sudah berhasil mengundurkan diri dari sana, bukan?" Ucap Sāra berusaha menenangkan wanita bermata hijau itu.

"Tapi tetap saja! Aku masih kesal dengan mereka sem-" Menghentikan ucapannya karena menyadari sesuatu yang ganjil pada kalimat Sāra.

"Kau bilang, _Naruto-kun_? "

Disadarkan akan hal tersebut, Sāra menjadi salah tingkah karena tidak sengaja memanggil Naruto dengan suffix _kun_. Ia pun menghentikan langkah kakinya, sembari menjawab dengan gugup

"M-Maksudku a-adalah Naruto-sama... i-iya, Naruto-sama." Ucap Sāra gelagapan seraya menggerakkan kedua tangannya ke samping kiri, dan kanan.

"Hmm..." sementara Mei, ia juga berhenti sambil tersenyum menggoda ke arah gadis bermata ungu tersebut, dan tangan kanan ia letakkan di bagian pinggang.

"Oh, benar juga!" Menepuk telapak tangan kirinya dengan tangan kanan, Mei teringat sesuatu, dan merogoh saku kemeja yang ia pakai.

Sebelum Mei mengeluarkan benda nan ada di sakunya tersebut, ia kembali berkata kepada Sāra.

"Itu berarti kau tidak jadi menikah dengan Naruto-sama bukan, Sāra?"

"Eh?!" Pekik Sāra akan penuturan Mei, kemudian ia kembali bersuara. "Ma-Mana mungkin aku... menikah dengan... Na-Naruto-sama..."

Mendengar jawaban Sāra, membuat wanita bermata hijau ini mendekatkan wajah cantik nan mempesona ke arah gadis tersebut.

"Oh, begitu. Jadi rekaman suara yang aku rekam kemarin itu bohong, ya?" Bersamaan dengan ucapannya itu, Mei mengeluarkan sebuah kotak hitam kecil, dan menekan sebuah tombol di sisi kanan benda tersebut.

**Tut!**

_-Aku mana mau menikah, berkeluarga dan punya anak dari seorang yang masih kelas 2 SMA dan tidak naik kelas terus menerus sepertimu, Naruto-kun!-_

**Tut!**

"Bagaimana?"

Wajah Sāra sudah sewarna dengan surai miliknya itu. Dan bahkan, ia tidak bisa menjawab setelah mendengar rekaman suara tersebut.

"A-Aku... aku..."

"Kenapa Asia-chan?" Tanya Tsunade pada gadis pirang nang ada di sebelah Sāra. Gadis itu ialah Asia, yang sedang merona merah akibat mendengar apa yang bicarakan oleh Mei kepada Sāra.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Tsunade-san. Hanya saja... Asia... Asia..." ia begitu malu mengatakan apa yang ingin di pikirannya kepada Tsunade.

"Huh?" Mei yang sadar jika gadis pirang di samping Sāra juga ikut merona, walaupun samar. Wanita itu lalu bertanya, "kau juga ingin menikah dengan Naruto-sama, Asia-chan?"

"_Dame_!" Seru Sāra tanpa sadar.

"Eh?" Ia pun menyentuh bibir bawahnya usai berseru demikian.

Senyum menggoda Mei terus mengembang ketika mendengar hal itu dari mulut Sāra.

"Ma-Maksudku... kurasa... Naruto-sama... bukan apa-apa. Hehe..."

"Oh, begitu ya. Aku jadi heran, kenapa kau membeli dress seperti itu?" Melipat kedua lengannya ke dada sembari menunjuk pakaian nang sedang dikenakan oleh Sāra. "Yang kutahu ya, kau jarang sekali tuh, pergi belanja pakaian. Jika pun pernah, paling ya... belanja kaos, dan celana jeans saja."

"A-Ah... i-itu... karena aku..."

Sāra menjadi bingung akan penuturan Mei mengenai dirinya.

"Ah! Atau jangan-jangan... kau ingin melamar Naruto-sama ya, Sāra-chan..." kalimat Mei nang terakhir ini, sukses membuat gadis bermata ungu itu, merona hebat. Saking hebatnya, menyamai warna surai miliknya.

Tsunade hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas akan tingkah Mei nan terus menggoda adik perempuannya. Lalu berucap, "berhentilah menggoda Sāra, Mei." Tutur Tsunade berusaha menghentikan aksi menggoda Mei.

Namun, siapa sangka jika wanita pirang itu mengejek Sāra lebih parah daripada Mei. "Rambut sudah merah, pakaian juga merah, dan sekarang, kau buat wajah menjadi merah juga. Ia seperti tomat yang sedang panen saja."

"Tsunade-nee!"

"Hahahaha...!" Suara keras keluar dari mulut Mei karena tak kuasa menawahan tawa akibat ejekan Tsunade nan bergitu pedas.

Karena tawa Mei yang begitu keras, mereka tidak sadar jika di bawah kaki muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna putih dengan lambang Pohon besar.

**Shing... wush!**

Lingkaran itu menghilang secara cepat dengan membawa keempat wanita, dan gadis tersebut.

**Tap!**

Seorang mengenakan topeng oranye dengan satu lubang mata di sebelah kanan, dan jubah hitam serta simbol awan merah di beberapa bagian. Menapakkan kakinya di tempat bekas lingkaran sihir itu muncul.

"Beritahu padanya, jika mereka sudah berada di lokasi itu." Ucapnya entah kepada siapa.

"Baiklah, Obito..." balas seorang yang juga tidak diketahui posisinya berada.

Kemudian sosok nang dipanggil Obito itu pun segera pergi menggunakan lubang hitam yang muncul dari lubang topeng miliknya.

**Zruutt...!**

.

.

TBC...

* * *

**Maaf beribu maaf saya ucapkan kepada kalian semua. Bagian kali ini hanya menceritakan konflik antara Tsunade, Mei, dan Souna dkk. **

**Yang padahal, sebelumnya saya sudah menjanjikan Bagian pertarungan antara TsunaMeiSāra melawan ..., dll.**

**Tapi, saya janji jika Chapter besok akan ada pertarungan tersebut. Namun tidak tahu kapan saya 'kan Publish-kan, dan pada bagian berapa. Ditambah lagi, ada 2 Fic yang sedang saya kerjakan.**

**Mungkin alur yang saya bawakan terkesan lambat menurut beberapa orang. Tapi yah, saya memang buat seperti itu. Apalagi, ini masih alur pembangun. Jadi wajar saja sih jika saya buat sedemikian rupa.**

**Di review sebelumnya, ada yang menanyakan 'kapan Naruto mendapatkan kekuatannya?' **

**Hmm... saya tidak tahu kapan. Dan perlu saya tekankan lagi serta kalian garis bawahi. **

_**Bahwa saya membawakan alur di Fic ini secara bertahap. **_

**Dalam artian lambat menjadi cepat. Jadi, bersabarlah jika ingin menunggu aksi pemuda pirang tersebut.**

**Mengenai Typo, saya rasa tidak ada(mungkin). Kerapian? Dari penilain saya cukup rapi. Tapi entah bagaimana dengan kalian. Jika gaya penulisan saya sulit untuk dipahami. Silahkan beritahu saya, bagaimana penulisan yang menurut kalian rapi tersebut.**

**Bocoran Chapter? **

**Sepertinya tidak dulu. Biarkan kalian saja yang menebak bagaimana alur kedepannya. Rasa penasaran akan kelanjutan Fic ini nanti harus ada. Supaya saya bisa membuat berbagai kejutan yang tidak ada di Fic lain.**

**Bukan begitu?**

**Rasa terima kasih saya tujukan kepada kalian nan sudah mencurahkan waktu untuk membaca, dan berkomentar mengenai Fic ini. Serta Follow maupun Favorite karya milik saya.**

**Maa-maa... sepertinya saya terlalu banyak bicara ya?**

**Untuk yang terakhir, berilah kesan dalam Chapter kali ini. Entah itu saran, kritik, Flame(harus dengan alasan), dll. Dalam kotak review yang telah di sediakan.**

**Dan maaf bila ada kata-kata yang salah atau tak pantas dalam kalimat di atas.**

**Ja na．．．**


End file.
